La concubina de Sesshomaru
by Queen Bloody Angel
Summary: Sesshomaru se emparejó poco después de la derrota de Naraku, pero ella mantenía un secreto de él... ella es estéril. Su madre le dice que busque una concubina que pueda dar a luz a sus hijos, para que su línea no se extinga. Pero parece que una kagome recién regresada es la elegida para el papel. Clasificado como M por una razón, así que no te quejes si no te gusta. ¡No menores!
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia no me pertenece, pero obtuve el permiso de la autora, Tha Lady of Gaia, para traducirlo al español.

Les advierto chicas, esta historia no es bonita, ocurren cosas no muy… Agradables, por lo que sugiero discreción. Si eres alguien sensible a temas como los que se presentan esta historia, por favor, abstente de leer.

Nota hecha por la autora: **Advertencia a los lectores menores de edad... Lárgate de mi fanfic, lo digo en serio. Esta es la primera y única advertencia. Hay un tema maduro y no tienes edad suficiente para leer esto si tienes menos de quince años. Lo digo en serio; No estoy de humor para asustar a niños pequeños ¡Cuando tengas más de diecinueve años, puedes volver y leer este fanfic!**

**Que tengan un buen día. **

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen.

Capítulo 1: Lista o no.

El pozo estaba abierto y también su camino hacia Inuyasha, sin pensarlo dos veces, Kagome saltó por el pozo. El tiempo se apresuró a su lado, quitándole los años y el estrés, convirtiéndola nuevamente en esa niña de quince años. Se sintió como una caricia en su piel, un susurro de adiós al futuro cuando tocó el fondo del pozo. Al subirlo, sonrió al ver el árbol de Dios, era tan extraño, pero sintió que iba a obtener algo muy diferente de lo que esperaba.

Tomando asiento en las raíces del viejo árbol, cayó lentamente en el abrazo del sueño cuando la tensión se levantó de ella, puede haber nacido en el futuro, pero el pasado era su verdadero hogar. Fue maravilloso caer nuevamente en un profundo sueño en silencio; no se dio cuenta de que realmente lo había echado de menos.

oOo

Sesshomaru se sentó en su estudio, controlando su deseo de matar a su compañera de tres años y a su madre. Se pararon frente a él, gruñendo la una a la otra por qué él todavía no tenía hijos, todos sabían por qué, pero su compañera se negaba a admitir que ella era una mujer estéril. Entendia que era una cuestión de orgullo, ningún hombre jamás aceptaría que su semilla no echara raíces en su hembra, y no podía no preocuparse por no tener hijos; odiaba tener que plantar su semilla en su compañera cuando todo lo que quería era la sacerdotisa que seguía a su hermano.

Él sabía que ella era más que capaz de dar a luz descendencia de sangre completa; ella no era como la mujer humana de su padre, la sacerdotisa podía darle un medio demonio, si, pero con sus poderes, naturalmente le daría a su crías la capacidad de ser inmunes a poderes como los suyos y no habría ninguna posibilidad de que la descendiera siendo medio demonios comunes.

—Sesshomaru, por favor, dile a tu madre que no necesitas una concubina para dar a luz a tus hijos cuando soy más que capaz. —Su compañera, Sakura, le ordenó. Le gruñó por la orden y por interrumpir sus pensamientos mientras ahogaba su inútil lucha.

Esto no iba a terminar hasta que tuviera un hijo y comenzaba a perder el control para no matarlas, esto terminaría ahora.

—Madre, ¿por qué eres tan insistente en esto? ¿Encontraste una buena hembra que pueda reproducir rápidamente? ¿Es por eso que sigues molestándome? —Él le preguntó, ella simplemente sonrió y respondió con una sonrisa que le dijo que lo había hecho. —Ve a buscarla, me cansé de esta pelea y si un niño es la respuesta, entonces nacerá un niño. Sé que mi semilla no echará raíces en ti, Sakura, y yo necesito un hijo. Si te portas bien, te permitirá ser la madre.

Sabía que a su madre no le gustaría eso, pero si él engendró un hijo, al final a ella no le importaría mucho y ambos lo sabían.

—Entonces, ¿quién es mi concubina? ¿Está dispuesta a ser mi concubina y madre de mis hijos? —Cuestionó, preguntándose si ella era pequeña como la sacerdotisa de su hermano.

—Una poderosa sacerdotisa llamada Kagome apareció de la nada, pensé que los niños que ella tenga, serían perfectos para ti. Está dormida en este momento, pero pronto la veré, ¿qué piensas, Sesshomaru? ¿Una sacerdotisa es lo suficientemente buena?

Le sonrió a su madre, haciéndole saber que la sacerdotisa sería perfecta. Así que la sacerdotisa de su hermano había regresado y sería suya… Parece que el destino había decidido darle un fascinante regalo. Solo se preguntó si ese regalo le sabría dulce en la lengua mientras la hacía gritar.

—Me alegro que te guste la idea de la sacerdotisa, hijo mío. Si quieres ver a la futura madre de tus hijos, ella está descansando en el harén. —Las palabras de su madre lo hicieron fruncir el ceño, odiaba cuando su madre jugaba a sus espaldas y sucedía con demasiada frecuencia para su gusto.

— ¿Ya ha sido revisada? —Preguntó, ella no dijo nada, su silencio fue su respuesta. Su madre aún no había comprobado si era fértil y virgen, aunque no era un problema, los humanos eran tan fáciles de arreglar en ese aspecto. Era simple cambiar un ser humano estéril a fértil... A diferencia de un demonio. —Iré a verla después de que la hayan revisado. —Les dijo en un tono que decía que debían retirarse.

oOo

Kagome se movió mientras dormía, despertándose con el calor a su alrededor y el suave acolchado debajo de ella, abriendo sus ojos azul océano, vio que no estaba debajo del árbol de Dios, sino en una hermosa habitación y en un futón redondo que parecía una cama de perro con una manta sobre ella.

Moviéndose para levantarse de la cama, se dio cuenta de la hermosa manta en ella, admiró el hermoso trabajo de los

artesanos, pero algo de eso la desconcertó.

—Estás despierta... Eso es bueno, eres más fuerte que la mayoría por despertarte tan rápido, pero es una lástima, estoy segura de que planeas luchar contra nosotros para resguardar tu virginidad. —Kagome se acercó para ver a una hermosa diosa que se parecía a Sesshomaru, pero versión femenina.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Y sí, pelearé contigo si crees que voy a acostarme y abriré mis piernas para que me revises. —Espetó a la madre de Sesshomaru, sin saber que su espíritu de lucha le estaba encantando a la diosa. La madre de Sesshomaru caminó hacia ella, con siervos, un médico y una partera siguiéndola.

Los sirvientes varones agarraron los brazos y piernas de Kagome, forzándolos para separarlos, sacaron la manta de su cuerpo cuando la partera se movió hacia ellos y arrancó la ropa de Kagome de su cuerpo cuando desenvainó la pequeña daga en su cintura.

El médico hizo que los sirvientes extendieran sus piernas lo más separadas posible de su cuerpo antes de que le abriera los pliegues de su núcleo y comenzara a sondearla dolorosamente.

— ¿Bien? —La madre de Sesshomaru preguntó, notando el dolor que el médico estaba causando en Kagome.

—Su himen está intacto y estará muy apretada para el Señor, ahora necesito poner a prueba su fertilidad y las posibilidades de tener descendencia de sangre completa. —el médico le dijo a la partera que comprobará los pechos de Kagome y mirara sus caderas.

—Tiene muy buenas caderas, sus pechos son grandes y llenos... Perfectos para el placer de un demonio y el hambre de un cachorro. —Dijo alegremente la partera antes de hacer un corte en el brazo de Kagome.

Kagome siseó de dolor y miró a la partera ... iba a haber una flecha solo para ella.

— ¿Fertilidad? ¿Cachorro? ¿De qué diablos se trata esto? —Exigió saber Kagome mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la madre de Sesshomaru.

—Mi hijo, Sesshomaru, necesita un hijo, pero su compañero no puede tenerlos y ahí es donde entras tú. —Le dijo, haciendo que Kagome se sintiera mal del estómago; cuando el médico lamió la sangre de la daga de la partera, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

—Ella es bastante fértil, no tendrá problemas para quedar embarazada, y diría que no debería tener complicaciones para tener cachorros de sangre completa para el Señor, pero si lo desea, hay algunas hierbas que aumentará el número de bebés. —Dijo el médico mientras le entregaba la daga a la partera.

—Eso es bueno, pero esperaremos hasta que ella haya tenido su primer embarazo.

— ¡Me niego! —Gritó Kagome a la madre de Sesshomaru, no estaba lista para ser madre, solo tenía dieciocho años... Demasiado joven para ser madre en su mente.

Ademas, él estaba casado… O apareado, fuera cual fuera el motivo de su relación, ella se negó a arruinarla. La cabeza de la madre de Sesshomaru se giró para mirarla, con incredulidad en sus ojos dorados.

— ¿Por qué? Una vez me dijeron que ambos se habían conocido antes; sabes que él es guapo y es un Señor, pero te niegas. ¿Por qué te niegas? —Kagome escuchó el desconcierto en la voz de la demoniosa.

—Porque está casado, no soy una puta como te lo dijo tu médico soy vírgen, ¡y soy demasiado joven para ser madre! —Kagome la miró bruscamente cuando los sirvientes la dejaron ir y le entregaron la manta para cubrir su cuerpo.

Confundida sobre qué decirle a Kagome, la madre de Sesshomaru hizo lo único que aseguraría lo que necesitaban de una buena persona como Kagome.

—Entonces me veré obligada a matarte. —Le dijo a Kagome, sabiendo que eso afectaba a la mayoría de las personas, pero no sabía que Kagome no era como la mayoría de las personas.

—Bien. —Dijo, sorprendiendo a la madre de Sesshomaru y a todos los demás en la habitación. La madre de Sesshomaru miró a la niña, le gustaba Kagome con cada minuto que pasaba y sabía que la descendencia que tuviera Kagome, sería de su hijo, asi fuera lo último que hiciera.

—Entonces haré que parte del ejército vaya y destruya pueblos hasta que aceptes. —Kagome la miró, sorprendida por sus palabras.

Kagome miró hacia otro lado, ¿Podría ser la razón por la que murieron aldeanos inocentes? Pero también pensó en sí misma y en los niños que tendría aquí si estuviera de acuerdo, ella siempre había sentido que estaba mal que un hijo naciera de padres que no se amaban porque al final, todos los involucrados eran miserables y Sesshomaru estaba casado, ella sería la otra mujer. Pero lo haría por la razón de que todas esas personas inocentes no murieran... Deseaba haberse quedado en el futuro de saber lo que le pasaría.

—Te daré tiempo para que lo pienses. —Dijo la madre de Sesshomaru antes de irse con todos de la habitación, salvo Kagome.

La madre de Sesshomaru sonrió al salir, sabía que Kagome se sucumbiria y daría a luz al hijo de su hijo o cumpliría su amenaza. Ella no quería hacerlo, pero si la chica la obligaba, entonces lo haría, ella quería nietos y Sesshomaru necesitaba un heredero, fue su culpa que su pareja no le diera uno. Pero con Kagome, ella iba a arreglar eso... Así Kagome no quisiera participar en el apareamiento, o cientos de aldeas humanas perecieran, su hijo tendría hijos de esa pequeña niña humana.

oOo

Sesshomaru se sentó en los jardines bajo un cerezo, pensando en lo que su madre había planeado y en la sacerdotisa de su hermano, que pronto tendría su vientre hinchado con su hijo, cuando él plantara su semilla en ella. Fuerte y hermosa, inteligente y fértil… También era amable, no estaba seguro de si quería que sus hijos tuvieran esa fuerza que también era una debilidad.

Pero él no forzaría a Kagome; no era un demonio tan bajo como para forzar a una mujer, demonio o humano a estar en su cama si no deseaban estar allí.

Sesshomaru notó cuando su madre apareció en los jardines y caminó hacia él, pero no se movió.

— ¿Ella estuvo de acuerdo? ¿Es virgen? —Preguntó, esperando que Kagome aceptara dar a luz a sus hijos.

—Sí, lo esta y sí, ella lo es. —Dijo a medias, para que su olor y cuerpo no le hicieran saber que estaba mintiendo en parte.

—Bien... Tenla lista para esta noche entonces. —Ordenó Sesshomaru, a lo que su madre se inclinó en respuesta antes de irse a hacer un milagro.

Nunca había visto a la sacerdotisa sin sus extrañas ropas... Esperaba el cielo nocturno, casi podía ver como sería la sacerdotisa.

oOo

Kagome miró al techo, pensando en lo que estaban a punto de hacer que ella hiciera. Pensó en el niño que traería al mundo y en cómo sería su vida.

— ¿Te has decidido ya? —Preguntó la madre de Sesshomaru cuando entró.

Kagome no contestó mientras se acostaba en el futón sin nada, excepto la manta sobre su cuerpo desnudo; ella no quería esto... No estaba preparada para esto, pero tampoco estaba preparada para ser la razón por la que murieran personas inocentes.

—Tienes que responderme, Kagome, mi hijo desea comenzar esta noche, parece ansioso por ser padre. —le dijo a Kagome, quien se encogió ante la idea de tener relaciones sexuales con Sesshomaru.

Ella había visto a Sesshomaru como una amigo y aliado en la lucha contra Naraku, pero nunca pensó en él como el padre de sus hijos… Ese siempre había sido Inuyasha.

Estar enamorada del hermano menor... solo para verse obligada a acostarse con el hermano mayor; Kagome sabía que el destino había sido cruel con ella y se estaba riendo a sus espaldas en ese momento.

—No quiero esto. —Le dijo, si tan solo pudiera poner sus manos en un arco y algunas flechas, lucharía para salir.

—Pero tú o muchas personas morirán, Kagome, esto es simple y las mujeres hacen esto todos los días, se inclinan a la voluntad de su Señor, le dan hijos y viven vidas felices porque no luchan como tú lo estás haciendo. —Le dijo, ella no sabía del futuro ni de la cultura en la que Kagome había crecido. No era como el Japón feudal o el Pakistán, que permitía a los hombres tener más de una esposa.

—Pero no soy así de simple, quiero mi libertad. —Susurró Kagome mientras trataba de invocar sus poderes, recordando las pocas veces en que Miroku y Lady Kaede le enseñaron, pero no pasó nada.

—Tus poderes no funcionarán, Kagome, hice los sellaran y sí, no eres tan simple como las mujeres nobles de los humanos, eres más fuerte y tus hijos…

—Serian medio demonio como Inuyasha, no quiero esto. —Ella susurró, interrumpiendo lo que la madre de Sesshomaru estaba diciendo.

—No, eso es una falsedad, Kagome, eres una sacerdotisa, la madre de Inuyasha no lo era, por alguna razón, las sacerdotisas y los sacerdotes pueden tener descendientes de sangre completa con demonios de alto rango como yo o mi hijo, aunque las posibilidades son pequeñas para ellos… Pero no contigo, eres mucho más fuerte que cualquier sacerdotisa o sacerdote que haya visto y el médico probó tu sangre.

—Así que no puedo irme de aquí y me convertiré en la yegua de cría de Sesshomaru, y si no hago lo que me dicen, morirán personas inocentes... Eres una perra cruel, ¿lo sabías? —Murmuró Kagome cuando finalmente se sentó en el futón, pudo ver que la diosa se sentía halagada en lugar de insultada.

—Gracias, pero tienes razón en todo... Excepto en ser una yegua de cría, sí, mi hijo te llevará a su cama para embarazarte, pero tienes demasiado fuego para ser simplemente una yegua de cría... Te convertirás en algo más para él al final, solo lo sé. —La demonio dijo mientras se sentaba en el futón.

—Algo más... ¿Como qué? ¿Que demonios estas planeando? —Kagome gritó a la madre de Seshomaru, un fuego azul se encendió en sus ojos con ira.

—Ya lo verás. —Dijo la madre de Sesshomaru con calma con una sonrisa antes de levantarse. Kagome se envolvió en la manta y se movió hacia la puerta, ella se iba, después de que ella pudiera salir de allí, tendrían que perseguirla si querían forzarla. Cuando salió de la habitación, se detuvo en seco.

Un demonio se paró frente a ella con una espada en la garganta de una niña.

—Si no me obedeces y no vas a la cama de mi hijo esta noche, esa niña morirá. —Le dijo la madre de Sesshomaru a ella en voz alta y clara.

Kagome miró fijamente los inocentes ojos marrones de la niña por un momento antes de girar la cabeza para mirar a la madre de Sesshomaru, maldijo a la demonio en su cabeza.

—Tú ganas. —La madre de Sesshomaru sonrió victoriosa, pero un poco decepcionada de que el desafío ya hubiera terminado. —Por ahora. —La sonrisa se ensanchó, parecía que el desafío no había terminado y le gustó.

oOo

Kagome miró a la madre de Sesshomaru mientras estaba vestida con una Yukata azul claro con la falda deteniéndose en el muslo interior, no había Kosode debajo de la Yukata, y con un Karaginu y Mo, el Obi estaba atado en la parte delantera. Ella se sonrojó mientras hacían eso, aunque la madre de Sesshomaru le había dicho que no era una puta, atar el Obi en el frente le estaba diciendo al mundo que ella era la puta de Sesshomaru. La única razón por la que no le arrebató el Obi fue que ya no tenía ganas de estar desnuda y no quería que la niña saliera lastimada por su desobediencia.

La madre de Sesshomaru miró al Obi, le molestó un poco que los estúpidos sirvientes lo ataran en el frente, haciendo que Kagome pareciera una puta. Sabía que era obra de Sakura, sin pensarlo dos veces, usó su látigo para destruir el Obi sin dañar a Kagome y golpear al sirviente que lo ató, en la cara.

—Hazlo, bien o la próxima vez, te mataré. —Gruñó, la sirvienta estaba llorando por las heridas en su rostro y se movió para irse, así que se interpuso en el camino de los sirvientes para atar otro Obi alrededor de la cintura de Kagome.

Dios, se sentía como una muñeca pintada mientras se movían sobre su cabello y maquillaje.

—Trenza su cabello suelto y mantén el maquillaje liviano, la pintura de labios es todo lo que necesita. —Kagome miró a la madre de Sesshomaru; por cómo hablaba, parecía que su madre la elogiaba por su apariencia.

— ¡Perfecto! —exclamo con alegría la madre de Sssshomaru, su rostro en blanco se iluminó haciéndola parecer una diosa. Eso hizo que Kagome se preguntara por un momento si Sesshomaru sonreía así y si él sonreiría cuando se enterara de que ella estaba embarazada. Salió de esos pensamientos, sabía que iba a acostarse con Sesshomaru y que serían padres juntos, pero eso era todo. Estaba casado con otra, iba a ser suficiente como una destruye hogares cuando Sesshomaru la follara, pero no irá más allá de eso.

Sería como unos padres divorciados con la custodia compartida de sus hijos... Si él le permitía estar en la vida de sus hijos.

—Ahora, toma esto. —Kagome escuchó a la demoniosa murmurar mientras tomaba una taza de sake de uno de los sirvientes y se la entregaba. Kagome miró cautelosamente la taza de sake y el líquido verde en ella

— ¿Qué es esto? —Ella preguntó.

—Es un afrodisíaco que te hará incapaz de resistir el olor de mi hijo. —Le dijo la madre de Sesshomaru a Kagome, no había planeado usarlo, ya que Kagome era virgen y los efectos en ella serían... Desagradables, pero sus manos se vieron atadas cuando Kagome se negó a criar con su hijo.

Kagome miró a la diosa por un momento antes de beber, era dulce y sabroso, quería más, pero no estaba dispuesta a pedir más.

—Bien, ahora vamos a las habitaciones de Sesshomaru.

oOo

Sesshomaru miró alrededor de su habitación, oliendo el aroma de la sacerdotisa en toda la estancia; se sorprendió al descubrir que ella no estaba allí hasta que notó que las puertas de su balcón estaban abiertas. Salió para verla admirando el cielo iluminado por las estrellas y la luna, ella era una visión exquisita para contemplar y su aroma estaba vivo con una fragancia que solo había encontrado en China una vez. Estaba empezando a endurecerlo.

—¿Qué es ese olor en tu cuerpo?

Kagome se giró para mirarlo, sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago, él se sentía como la esencia de la intoxicación y aunque no quería obedecer su llamada de sirena... Su cuerpo sí. Ella se acercó a él, sus caderas se sacudían por su cuenta; sus párpados se sentían un poco pesados cuando lo miró a los ojos.

—Tu madre me hizo bañar con varias esencias aromáticas, pero dijo que mi olor natural era mejor que la fragancia de cereza que me gusta usar. —Le dijo Kagome antes de que la tomara en sus brazos... Se preguntó si estaba lista para esto mentalmente porque parecía que su cuerpo estaba listo para esto.

oOo

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo *inserte corazón* y recuerden, sus rw son el azúcar de mi cafecito.


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia no me pertenece, pero obtuve el permiso de la autora, Tha Lady of Gaia, para traducirlo al español.

En el capítulo anterior, Kagome regresó al pasado, pero es secuestrada cuando se queda dormida debajo del árbol de Dios solo para despertarse y ser la elegida para dar a luz a los hijos de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru tiene una compañera y ella no puede darle hijos... Su madre decide arreglar eso con Kagome como su concubina.

Sus vidas están a punto de cambiar y torcer de una manera que no recordarán cómo era antes.

**Advertencia a los lectores menores de edad... Lárgate de mi fanfic. Hay un Lemon en este capítulo y no tienes edad suficiente para leer pornografía si tienes menos de quince años ¡Cuando tengas más de diecinueve años, puedes volver y leer esta fanfic!**

**Qué tengan un buen día.**

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen.

Capítulo 2: Sesión de cría.

El beso fue caliente y dulce; Kagome sintió que su lengua estaba derretida de la manera más dulce como el calor de su cuerpo. Sus brazos que enjaulaban su cuerpo eran duros... Pero extrañamente suaves como el terciopelo, se pregunto si su... Eje, era como la jaula en la que la había atrapado, duro, pero suave; gimió en el beso ante el pensamiento y un sonrojó pinto sus mejillas.

Sesshomaru disfrutó enormemente el sabor suave y sabroso de la boca de Kagome, pero él ansiaba más... Snsiaba probar su piel a la luz de la luna y marcarla como su concubina... Marcarla como suya y no de su hermano. Le gustó la idea, marcarla como suya y mostrarle al mundo que ella convirtió en su carne endurecida en piedra. Él se apartó de ella; La mirada en sus ojos lo había hecho casi arrepentirse de haber dejado de besar sus dulces labios.

—Sabes divina, sacerdotisa. —Le susurró al oído antes de lamerlo lentamente y girar la lengua para lamer la dulce carne de su cuello.

Kagome sintió que la humedad en su centro comenzaba a gotear cuando Sesshomaru la llevó de vuelta a su habitación y hacia la cama.

—Es Kagome... No Sacerdotisa. —Le susurró al oído antes de que la obligara a recostarse en la cama y le arrancara la ropa de su cuerpo, feliz de ver que no había Kosode y que su núcleo había sido afeitado, su madre siempre sabía lo que le gustaba.

Un escalofrío maravilloso recorrió su cuerpo cuando él tomó uno de sus pezones en su boca y una de sus manos tomo el pezon de su otro pecho. Deslizando las manos sobre sus hombros, ella lo acarició mientras lo ayudaba a quitarse la ropa y gimió mientras tocaba su cuerpo.

Su carne era tan dulce; él resistió el impulso de morderla y saborear su dulce sangre, la saborearía cuando la marcara como suya más tarde. Dios, esto era intoxicante, Sakura nunca había sido así.

—Bien... En la cama, eres Kagome y me llamarás Sesshomaru, pero fuera de ella, te llamaré Sacerdotisa y deberás llamarme Señor Sesshomaru. —Le dijo antes de introducir nducir dos dedos en su núcleo. Kagome dejó de respirar mientras empujaba sus dedos dentro y fuera de ella.

oOo

Se miró en el espejo, una de sus doncellas había cepillado su hermoso cabello plateado mientras la rabia hervía en su sangre. Otra estaba en la cama de su compañero y arruinando sus planes para su futuro, Sakura quería desesperadamente matar a esa pequeña puta llamada Kagome, pero sabía que no se lo permitirían. Ella miró a sus doncellas; ella sabía que le informaban directamente a su suegra, lo cual la dejaba con ganas de pintar sus garra de rojo con su sangre, pero no cedió a la urgencia. Guardaría toda su rabia y odio por esa pequeña puta, y lo mejor de todo fue que al final, ella y Sesshomaru serían los que cuidarían al hijo de la puta mientras su cuerpo se pudria en la tierra.

Con un gesto de mano, despidió a sus doncellas mientras seguía mirándose en el espejo, sabía que su pareja no la amaba, ni se preocupaba por ella, ni siquiera deseaba su cuerpo de ninguna manera. Realmente la enojaba, ella había sido la que todos los demonios querían... Todos los demonios, pero Sesshomaru; él nunca la miró dos veces cuando estaban en las reuniones, no calentaba su sangre que ella estuviera bajo la atención de todos los demás demonios que babeaban a sus pies, suplicando una pequeña sonrisa.

oOo

Kagome se marchitó de placer cuando Sesshomaru jugó con su centro y chupó su pecho, no sabía cómo, pero cada movimiento de sus dedos la hacía gemir de placer. Él había hecho llegar al orgasmo por lo menos dos veces y le estaba empezando a ser difícil pensar mientras el placer se calentaba a través de su cuerpo mientras Sesshomaru continuaba moliendo la palma de su mano en su clítoris una y otra vez.

Le encantó, el olor de su placer era tan embriagador que sabía que necesitaba entrar dentro de ella pronto o tendría que liberar su semilla sobre su hermoso cuerpo.

Kagome se quedó sin aliento cuando lo sintió alejando sus dedos, ella se sentía casi hueca por la pérdida, su mente estaba tan nublada por el placer, que casi no se dio cuenta cuando Sesshomaru dejó de jugar con su pecho. Sesshomaru miró su mano, miró los jugos de olor dulce que lo cubrían antes de probarlo, era dulce y sabroso como un melocotón jugoso que solo lo hacía sentir más hambriento.

— Q... ¿Qué... Estás... Haciendo? —Preguntó Kagome cuando Sesshomaru separó sus piernas y se acomodó entre ellas, inmediatamente dejo a Kagome por el placer y causando un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Estoy a punto de desflorarte, Kagome. —Respondió colocando ambas manos en sus caderas.

Él esperó un momento, observándola exhalar un suspiro y cuando ella comenzó a inhalar, se empujó hacia ella, montando su cuerpo y destruyendo la barrera que la hacia virgen. Kagome se quedó sin aliento por el horrible dolor, sintió que su cuerpo se estaba desgarrando lentamente en dos, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que se quemaba con una barra de hierro caliente, no podía respirar cuando el dolor de su núcleo latio a través de ella.

Sesshomaru miró a Kagome confundido por su expresión de dolor.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

Kagome lo miró mientras las lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos.

—Por favor, no te muevas... Duele tanto. —Susurró ella.

La miró fijamente, preguntándose por qué no quería que él se moviera dentro de ella, él habría ignorado su solicitud, pero el dolor y las lágrimas en sus ojos, así como la sangre que llenaba el aire, le pedían compasión para obedecer su solicitud. La falta de movimiento lo hacia difícil para él y su control, especialmente con la forma en que su núcleo latía y se movía, aferrándolo con fuerza. Pero esperó a que el dolor de Kagome se desvaneciera.

Después de unos momentos, Kagome comenzó a menearse y moverse hacia él, Sesshomaru tomó eso como una manera de decir que estaba bien moverse. Salió suavemente de ella, antes de empujarla con brusquedad, haciendo que Kagome jadee por el placer de su movimiento salvaje dentro de su cuerpo; Kagome sabía que esto no era hacer el amor, sino simplemente follar. No había amor entre ellos, se sintió mal por el hijo que iba a dar a luz, porque tenía la sensación de que Sesshomaru tal vez no se preocuparía por su hijo como lo hacía por Rin.

Sesshomaru continuó empujándola, no creía que fuera posible detenerse con la forma en que lo tenía agarrado, no se comparaba nadie con quien había estado en el pasado y su dulce olor llenaba la habitación. Su voz era como la de una sirena que llamó a su bestia e instintos, lo llenó con el deseo de llenarla con su semilla y hacerla hincharse con ella.

¿Pero, por qué? ¿Por qué anhelar a un humano más que un demonio como su compañera? ¿Fue por el dulce olor de ella? ¿La carne suave que lo hizo querer marcarla? ¿Su voz que era más hermosa que la canción de una sirena? Bueno... Realmente no le importaba, mientras que ella diera a luz a sus hijos, él disfrutaría su carne.

Empujando fuerte y bruscamente contra ella, Kagome no sabía cuánto tiempo podría durar con el toque perverso de su... Virilidad, pero sabía que ella se volvería loca si él no la hacía venir pronto. Era una locura lo que él le estaba haciendo, cambiando el ritmo de su movimiento brusco y lento a rápido y suave, estaba segura de que se volvería loca antes de que él terminara con ella.

Sesshomaru sonrió, le gustó la mirada en la cara de Kagome, y le dijo mucho sobre lo que ella estaba sintiendo con él dentro de ella. Podía ver que ella se estaba volviendo loca cuando cambiaba el ritmo y qué tanto necesitaba su liberación; acercándose a su cara, él decidió ser amable y darle la liberación que necesitaba. Tomando sus dulces labios en un beso áspero y duro, él empujó fuerte y rápido hasta que ella gritó en su beso por la liberación que provocó el suyo.

Kagome estaba sorprendida por la sensación de Sesshomaru acabando dentro de ella, se sentía como un metal blanco caliente encerrando las paredes de su núcleo, pero no dolía en absoluto… A ella le gustaba la sensación de su semilla caliente empapando sus paredes.

Sesshomaru se apartó de su beso para dejarla respirar y decirle algo.

—Si no quieres que esto te duela, entonces es mejor que no te muevas, Kagome.

Ella lo miró, sin saber por qué le dijo eso, hasta que ella se quedó sin aliento. Él se hizo más grande dentro de ella, estaba encerrado en su interior.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Sesshomaru? —Preguntó Kagome, su mente nublada por el placer de su liberación y el calor de su semilla en su interior. Se sentía tan adormecida por todo eso; Sesshomaru no dijo nada y se quedó dormida.

Tendría que pedirle a su madre que le explicara todo esto a Kagome más tarde, cuando ella estuviera despierta y él ya no estuviera anudado dentro de ella.

oOo

Kagome se despertó en la habitación de antes, no pudo evitarlo, pero frunció el ceño... Realmente deseaba que todo eso fuera un mal sueño, pero el dolor entre sus piernas le dijo que no era así, su trasero estaba sobre siete u ocho cojines.

—Veo que estás despierto, me impresionas. —Dijo la madre de Sesshomaru, sentada junto a Kagome que desde que había regresado a sus habitaciones, había estado bordando un paño para matar el tiempo.

—¿Por qué mi trasero está sobre cojines mientras estoy acostado?

—Es para la semilla, los humanos no la usan, pero aumenta las posibilidades de que la semilla se asiente en el útero, también la usé; es común que las demonias hagan esto con la esperanza de tener un hijo. —Lo dijo con tanta calma y claridad, como si no fuera un gran problema que estuviera tratando de dejarla embarazada, eso dejo a Kagome con asco.

Kagome no quería quedar embarazada, no quería estar aquí y no quería follar con Sesshomaru… No importaba lo bueno que fuera. Quería su libertad en lugar de un bebé, quería estar en el pueblo de Lady Kaede en lugar de estar aquí y quería hacer el amor con Inuyasha en lugar de ser follada por Sesshomaru... Eso y era un poco raro sentir el esperma de Sesshomaru dentro de ella ahora que estaba frío.

—Ya veo. —Murmuró Kagome en lugar de gritarle a la demonio sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Intentó mover las piernas y en su lugar sintió un dolor horrible que se disparó a través de ella... Miró a la madre de Sesshomaru. — ¿Por qué no puedo mover mis piernas?

La demonio sonrió dulcemente ante la pregunta.

—Eso es por Sesshomaru y el afrodisíaco. Sesshomaru era un poco demasiado grande para un agujero como el tuyo y el afrodisíaco mejoró el placer, pero para una virgen como tú, aumentará el dolor. también. Pero normalmente, para una mujer humana como usted estaría dormida durante dos o tres días y se despiertan, solo notarán un ligero aguijón en la sesión de reproducción si son vírgenes. Realmente eres excepcional para poder despertar tan pronto, pero no podrías mover las piernas por unos días ". La madre de Sesshomaru dijo alegremente, sabiendo que Kagome era realmente una de las sacerdotisas más fuertes en más de mil años si podía romper un hechizo de sueño de ella y el afrodisíaco con solo días de diferencia.

—Ya veo ... ¿así que llamas a lo que Sesshomaru y yo hicimos una sesión de reproducción? —Preguntó Kagome; ella sabía que no iba a poder escapar con sus poderes sellados, pero eso no significaba que iba a sentarse y dar a luz hasta que muriera. Iba a tomar una página de mujeres poderosas del pasado ... o del futuro y obtendría todo el conocimiento que pudiera, para poder escapar ... y esperanzada con un solo niño en lugar de una gran camada como la madre de Sesshomaru quiere.

La madre de Sesshomaru miró a Kagome, ella sabía lo que pensaba la niña y le impresionó aún más que la niña quisiera adquirir conocimientos para ayudarla a escapar en el futuro. Pero nunca funcionaría, Kagome nunca se iría y ella se encargaría de ello. "Sí, es una sesión de reproducción porque el propósito de hacer lo que hicieron los dos fue conseguir que la semilla de Sesshomaru echara raíces en ti. Pero normalmente continúan toda la noche, eras virgen y humana, así que fue solo para una ronda si hubieras sido un demonio, entonces Sesshomaru te habría tomado toda la noche, los demonios no tienen himen como tú, un hombre puede decir que una hembra es virgen por su sangre, solo para que lo sepas. simplemente por el placer de Sesshomaru, entonces se habría llamado una sesión celestial como lo hizo con su compañera, Sakura después de que te sacaron de sus habitaciones.

"¿Su compañero se llama Sakura? ¿Apuesto a que no está contenta de que esté aquí?" Kagome miró a la diosa, quien miró la tela en su regazo. "Sí, su nombre es Sakura y es la compañera de Sesshomaru, estoy segura de que si no estuviera aquí, ya estarías muerta. La única razón por la que estás aquí es por su mentira para ser sincera". La madre de Sesshomaru le dijo, rellenando los pétalos de la flor con un color carmesí brillante. "Pero no tienes que preocuparte por nada, sino quedarte embarazada de mi primer nieto. Soy la encargada del harén de Sesshomaru. Si ella trata de hacerte daño, será castigada hasta que le quede claro que No debes ser tocado ".

"¿Así que soy más importante que ella porque puedo dar a luz?" Preguntó Kagome; ¡Eso fue una locura! Una vez había hecho un proyecto sobre las concubinas y las esposas de la nobleza japonesa, una concubina nunca había sido más importante que una de las esposas, pero sí lo era. "Sí, las mujeres demonios de alto rango tienen dificultades para quedar embarazadas, he pasado por setenta embarazos antes de dar a luz a un hijo vivo, y ese fue Sesshomaru. Si un demonio puede quedar embarazada, incluso uno de cada tres años, es definitivamente estéril. , pero demonios de nuestro tipo son difíciles de conseguir todavía ".

"¿Entonces es probable que tenga un hijo con mi embarazo?" ¡Ahí iba su esperanza de tener una niña con Inuyasha cuando saliera de este lugar! "Sí, en todos mis embarazos nunca tuve una niña. Pero basta de hablar, es hora de que te metas algo en el estómago", le dijo la madre de Sesshomaru a Kagome, justo antes de que el estómago de Kagome gruñera de hambre. "¿Puedo bañarme también? Me siento realmente asqueroso ahora con el ... ya sabes que está dentro de mí". Dijo Kagome; ella sentía que iba a morir de vergüenza pidiendo eso. "No, esperaremos unas horas más antes de que te bañes. No queremos lavar la semilla antes de que hayan echado raíces". La madre de Sesshomaru dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta.

oOo

Kagome se sentó en el jardín del harén; se sintió bien sentarse al aire libre después de permanecer en cama durante dos días ... todavía estaba un poco adolorida entre las piernas. Pero la peor parte ... ella había vomitado su desayuno esa mañana, para deleite de la madre de Sesshomaru. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? La belleza del jardín está arruinada debido a tu presencia, puta". Rompió una encantadora voz detrás de Kagome, se giró para ver a una encantadora diosa que la fulminaba con la mirada. Cabello plateado, ojos dorados y piel pálida ... se parecía mucho a la madre de Sesshomaru, pero era mucho más grosera que la vieja bolsa.

"Lo siento, pero si tienes un problema conmigo, tómalo con Sesshomaru o su madre". Kagome le dijo a Sakura antes de intentar disfrutar el día otra vez. "Escuché que la semilla de Lord Sesshmaru se arraigó en ti ... Creo que entretenerás a Lord Sesshomaru de ahora en adelante hasta que nazcas. No puedo esperar a abrazar a mi nuevo hijo cuando nazca", dijo Sakura con una sonrisa burlona. saliendo del jardin.

Kagome la miró, el temor llenó su estómago. Se miró el estómago y esperó que no estuviera embarazada; no quería dar a su bebé a otra mujer para que se levantara, pero sabía que no era raro en este momento que la esposa del noble tomara a los hijos de las concubinas si no podía tener el suyo. Se quedó mirando su estómago, esperando no estar embarazada hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro, miró hacia arriba para ver a Sesshomaru. "¿Te sientes enfermo?" Preguntó.

"No, solo me pregunto si estoy embarazada, lo más temprano que escuché sobre las náuseas matutinas son cuatro semanas y solo fue la única vez". Ella le dijo que no veía por qué debería contarle lo que Sakura había dicho. "Ya veo, un embarazo en el demonio solo dura seis meses y me dicen que el mal puede comenzar tan pronto como se siembra la semilla. Le pediré a la madre que le consulte al médico". Sesshomaru dijo antes de alejarse. Kagome se quedó mirando su espalda mientras se alejaba; aún con la esperanza de que no estuviera embarazada, y de que pudiera salir de aquí.

oOo

Inuyasha caminó hacia el pozo, habiendo regresado al pueblo con Miroku. Inmediatamente, el olor de Kagome era fresco y solo tenía unos pocos días, sonrió al pensar en su regreso.


	3. Chapter 3

Esta historia no me pertenece, pero obtuve el permiso de la autora, Tha Lady of Gaia, para traducirlo al español.

En el capítulo anterior, Kagome y Sesshomaru tuvieron una 'sesión de reproducción' por lo que Kagome puede estar embarazada ahora; Sakura está disgustada con la presencia de Kagome en sus vidas.

Inuyasha se ha enterado finalmente que Kagome regreso al pasado.

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen.

Capitulo 3: bebé

Kagome fue escoltada de regreso a sus habitaciones por la madre de Sesshomaru y cuatro sirvientes; ella frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué iban a hacer con ella a continuación. Ella miró su estómago y puso su mano sobre él.

—No te preocupes, si no estás embarazada, se lo diré a Sesshomaru y ambos tendrán otra sesión de reproducción. —Dijo tranquilamente la madre de Sesshomaru, Kagome dejó caer su mano de su estómago, no quería ser follada por Sesshomaru de nuevo y tampoco quería estar embarazada.

— ¿Y si estoy embarazada? —Preguntó Kagome, las palabras de Sakura hicieron eco en su mente.

—Entonces dormirás en las habitaciones de Sesshomaru hasta que nazca el cachorro, Sesshomaru tendrá una sesión de reproducción contigo todas las noches hasta que des a luz; si no lo hace, entonces el bebé podría debilitarse y morir en el parto. No sabemos por qué, pero la madre no es sembrada casi todas las noches del embarazo, entonces el bebé morirá y usted podría morir con él. —Explicó, su mente se llenó repentinamente de todos sus embarazos fallidos, su pareja había luchaba con tanta frecuencia y tenía que arreglárselas con los sirvientes para tratar de asegurar su supervivencia. Kagome miró a la madre de Sesshomaru, ella no quería esto, pero no parecía que tuviera una opción en el asunto.

Los sirvientes abrieron la puerta para que revelaran al médico de antes, Kagome iba a dar un paso atrás y se iba, pero la madre de Sesshomaru la agarró del brazo.

—Puedes hacerlo de la forma fácil, los sirvientes estaran afuera y el médico verificará si llevas a mi nieto o lo hacemos de la manera difícil, los sirvientes sujetaran tu cuerpo mientras el médico hace su trabajo ¿Cuál es tu elección, Kagome? —Ella le preguntó, Kagome la miró antes de liberar su brazo de la mano de los demonios y se giró para regresar al jardín.

—Entonces sera de la forma difícil. —Los sirvientes agarraron a Kagome, la llevaron a sus habitaciones y la acostaron en el futón antes de arrancarle la ropa de su cuerpo. Separandole las piernas, el médico comenzó su doloroso sondeo otra vez, oliendo su centro y lamiendo sus jugos; Kagome luchó queriendo que esto parara.

—Bueno, por lo que parece, señora, la sacerdotisa está embarazada, tendré que vigilarla dentro de siete días y creo que debería tener una sesión de reproducción inmediata con Lord Sesshomaru, fue impregnada hace unos días, ella necesitará esa sesión de cría si no, va a abortar al bebé, además de ser marcada por nuestro Señor y necesita mucha carne cruda. — Le dijo el médico a la madre de Sesshomaru mientras los sirvientes dejaban ir a Kagome.

Las mejillas de Kagome estaban de un rojo brillante, ella odiaba esto, quería estar en casa o con Inuyasha.

—Gracias, me encargaré de que Sesshomaru tenga una sesión de reproducción con ella de inmediato y que coma mucha carne.

oOo

Sesshomaru caminaba a sus habitaciones, muy contento por la noticia que le había dado su madre. Su simiente vivía y crecía ahora dentro del vientre de Kagome, iba a ser padre. El solo pensamiento lo tenía hambriento por la carne de Kagome, necesitaba marcarla para asegurar la salud de su hijo... Estaría más que feliz de hacerlo.

Cuando entró en sus habitaciones, frunció el ceño al ver la carne cruda sin comer y a Kagome debajo de las mantas de su cama.

Cogió la bandeja de carne cruda y se movió a la cama, colocando la bandeja en sus piernas, abrió la boca para masticar la carne cruda antes de mirar a Kagome, dormida en su cama y también desnuda. Su hambre sexual por ella hizo que su bestia le rugiera que la follara y la marcara, pero él se resistió cuando la besó, forzando la carne cruda en su boca y despertándola. Ella trató de obligarlo a detenerse y dejarla ir, pero él no se detuvo ni apartó los labios de ella hasta que la oyó tragar la carne.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Preguntó cuando él apartó sus labios a unos pocos centímetros de los de ella.

—Nuestro hijo necesita carne y no dejaré que le niegues lo que necesita porque no te gusta. —Dijo antes de masticar otro pedazo y forzarlo a tragarlo.

Kagome se sintió disgustada, pero no peleó con él, no quería matar la pequeña vida que crecía dentro de ella... Era su bebé al final. Tampoco quería hacer estas sesiones de reproducción con Sesshomaru, pero lo haría por esa pequeña vida, porque sabía que, en algún lugar de su corazón, ya amaba a su feto. Era tan extraño para ella, saber que estaba embarazada después de haber sido follada por el padre de su bebé solo unas horas después; ella sabía que amaba a su bebé. Dios, ella era rara… Aunque, ella era la única chica que sabía que podía viajar del futuro al pasado.

No se detuvo hasta que todo el plato estuvo vacio, aunque se quitó la ropa al hacerlo. Kagome se sorprendió al ver su monstruo eje, estaba tan disgustada por lo bien que la carne cruda le sabía de su boca. Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a sentirse mojada, ¡No podía creer que se estaba mojando! Ella no quería esto, ni este embarazo, ¡Pero sentía que su cuerpo se humedecía por él! Estaba disgustada consigo misma.

Sesshomaru se sentó en el futón y obligó a Kagome a sentarse en su regazo, podía oler que se estaba mojando para él. Metió dos dedos en su pequeño y dulce núcleo para ver cuán mojada estaba, no se sintió decepcionado por lo que encontró. Kagome jadeó al sentirse empalada por él, extrañamente le gustaba el dolor que se mezclaba con el placer cuando él comenzó a empujar dentro de ella, suave y con fuerza. Ella tuvo su primer orgasmo en el momento en que él estuvo dentro de ella, no sabía por qué, pero estaba empezando a amar su olor y se preguntaba cómo sabría él. Se inclinó hacia su cuello para lamerlo, para saborearlo y ver si se estaba volviendo loca. Sabía como el sake que le habían dado antes, rico y sabroso, y sí, se estaba volviendo loca.

Sesshomaru gruñó ante la lamida que Kagome le dio, le gustó la sensación de su pequeña lengua y notó que tendría que hacer que su madre consiguiera una maestra para que Kagome aprendiera todas las maneras de complacerlo con esa pequeña lengua. También le gusto como su núcleo lo apretó más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, ninguna mujer era como ella; pensó, cuando tenía sesiones celestiales con su pareja, su vaina se sentía tan suelta en comparación con su pequeña concubina... Maldita sea, tendría que agradecerle a su madre por ella.

Kagome gimió suavemente en su oído mientras tomaba su pecho con una mano y una mejilla en la otra. Tomando su boca fuerte y salvajemente, empujó más fuerte en ella, provocando su segundo orgasmo y él comenzó a marcarla. Cavando sus garras en su carne, los ojos de Kagome se abrieron de golpe al sentir la punzada de dolor,

Mientras lo hacía, no dejó de empujar dentro de ella y con el dolor desencadenó su tercera liberación antes de liberarla de su beso. Suavemente, Sesshomaru acostó a Kagome en el futón, la miró con su marca y sus garras pintadas con su sangre. Había querido probar esa dulce sangre por algún tiempo y estaba feliz de obtenerla.

Él sonrió antes de comenzar a lamer su dulce sangre, su sabor era más que divino y lo ponía más duro que una piedra estar dentro de ella. Kagome jadeó, sentía un dolor horrible, tocándose el estómago, esperaba no perder a su bebé por las heridas que su padre le había infligido, y luego lo sintió. Luchó por alejarse de Sesshomaru y llegar al cubo. Sesshomaru estaba confundida por la razón por la que Kagome luchaba por alejarse de él, pero la dejó ir cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba buscando el cubo.

Kagome tiró toda la carne cruda que comió hasta que ya no pudo más, era casi como si su cuerpo intentara deshacerse de su bebé. Se sentía débil y cansada, le dolían las heridas, pero frotó suavemente su estómago y al bebé que creció dentro de ella.

—¿Estás bien, Kagome? —Preguntó Sesshomaru mientras se levantaba con el cubo en la mano y se dirigía a la puerta, donde había un sirviente sentado. Kagome se sonrojó brillantemente al ver al sirviente, enterró su cara en el futón, segura de que estaba a punto de morir de humillación. —Trae un poco de té para mi concubina y también un nuevo balde. —Ordenó antes de darle el balde al sirviente.

—Kagome, responde mi pregunta.— Ordenó Sesshomaru cuando el olor de las lágrimas comenzó a llenar la habitación de nuevo.

—No, no estoy bien, primero, me toman en contra de mi voluntad y luego me dicen que tengo que quedar embarazada de tu bebé o tu madre haría matar a personas de aldeas inocentes y se aseguró de que hiciera lo que me dijo porque ella me amenazó con matar a una niña si no obedecía, ahora estoy embarazada de un bebé que soy demasiado joven para tener y tengo que acostarme con su padre para asegurarme de que viva, luego decides forzararme a comer toda esa carne y luego la escupí como un pavo... Quiero irme a casa. —Sesshomaru frunció el ceño ante sus palabras. Él no había sabido esto, su madre estaba jugando absus espaldas nuevamente y Kagome parecía ser su peón favorito en este momento.

Sesshomaru se sintió culpable por no haberla ayudado cuando había habido una oportunidad, pero con su hijo creciendo dentro de ella… No podía dejarla ir. Ella ahora le pertenecía y no tenía más remedio que obedecerle y convertirse en la madre de sus hijos. Él la miró fijamente, estaba acurrucada y su rostro hundido en el futón, sabía que solo estaba asustada y aún era nueva en todo esto, pero cuando ella diera a luz, estaría mejor y sería más feliz.

—Lo siento, Kagome... Pdro no hay nada que pueda hacer ahora,si hubio venido antes de que el bebé fuera concebido, te habría ayudado, pero ahora no puedo, me perteneces y darás a luz a mis hijos... —Dijo Sesshomaru, lastimando a Kagome aún más con sus palabras. Extendió la mano y le acarició el cabello con suavidad, era solo el comienzo de su relación y se aseguraría de que se hiciera más fuerte con el tiempo que ella estuviera allí. Al escuchar los pasos del sirviente, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, justo cuando el sirviente estaba a punto de llamar. Sesshomaru tomó la bandeja y el cubo sin decir una palabra antes de cerrar la puerta, Kagome todavía estaba acurrucada con su cara enterrada en el futón, se veía muy estresada y cansada, se preguntó qué pasaba por su mente.

—Kagome, siéntate, tengo un té que te ayudará a sentirte mejor. —Le susurró al oído. Un ojo azul marino lo miró desde la cortina de pelo negro azabache, había tanta tristeza en sus hermosos ojos. Con un suspiro, lo hizo y Sesshomaru le entregó la taza de té, Kagome tomó pequeños sorbos, realmente no quería vomitar.

— ¿Por qué me cortaste la espalda? —Preguntó de repente, él miró su estómago.

—Las hembras producen feromonas que les ayudan a pasar más fácilmente por el proceso de parto, con el, la madre y el niño sobreviven, estas feromonas solo se liberan cuando es marcada por el padre de su hijo, las hembras que no están marcadas tienen más posibilidades de morir en el parto; no tengo ningún deseo de que mueras al dar a luz a mi hijo. —Él explicó, haría y tendría todo lo que Kagome necesitara para dar a luz de forma segura.

No quería perderla a ella ni a su hijo.

oOo

Kagome se despertó de su sueño, pero no se movió. Se acostó en el futón con la manta cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con el esperma de Sesshomaru por todas partes y dentro de ella; había aprendido mucho la noche anterior sobre lo que le iba a pasar.

Tenía las manos sobre su estómago, sintiendo la más mínima hinchazón del bebé que crecía dentro de ella... Estaba asustada. Le habían dicho cómo este lugar sería su hogar mientras Sesshomaru viviera aquí, no dejaría las paredes del harén sin Sesshomaru a su lado y eso era solo para llevarla por el palacio… A diferencia de Sakura, quien podría ir a cualquier parte porque ella era menos importante.

Se frotó el estómago... Tres días y ya se estaba mostrando, seis meses y sería madre. Dieciocho años y ya era madre... Pero ¿Podría ella mantener a su bebé o Sesshomaru se lo daría a su compañera? La idea la asustaba tanto, sin embargo, ella lucharía, este era su bebé y ella haría lo que fuera necesario para mantenerlo con ella, lejos de las manos de su compañero. Cerró los ojos, aún cansada por la sesión de cria que Sesshomaru le había dado después de que él le hubiera curado las heridas con su lengua.

Ella lo resolvería todo antes de que naciera su bebé, pero por ahora, dormiría y se concentraría en su salud... no iba a perder a este niño. No ante Sakura al menos.

oOo

—Ooooooohhh, quiero un centenar de estos hechos ahora y en diferentes colores, patrones y tamaños. —Ordenó La madre de Sesshomaru, que abrazaba a muerte un lindo cachorrito, los sirvientes se apresuraron a hacer lo que se les había dicho, la madre de su Señor estaba de humor, el cual se centraba alrededor de su nieto por nacer, quería mimarlo.

—¿Madre? —Los sirvientes se sintieron aliviados cuando escucharon la voz de su Señor y lo vieron entrar a sus habitaciones.

— ¡Sesshomaru! ¿Cómo estuvo la sesión de reproducción? ¿Kagome comió la carne cruda? ¿Debo pedir a los sirvientes que vayan a preparar un baño para Kagome? ¿O debo hacer que ellos preparen una comida para ella primero? —Sesshoamru gimió interiormente ante las mil preguntas de su madre sobre Kagome y su hijo cuando todo lo que quería era reprenderla por sus maliciosos trucos.

—La sesión de reproducción estuvo bien después de que la marcara y ella me contó tus trucos, y si, los sirvientes se han preparado, dejaran que ella decida cuándo se despierte. —Él le gruñó, haciéndola dejar de abrazar el animal en sus brazos.

—Ella tiene muchas agallas para decirte a pesar de mis advertencias de no hacerlo... Dios, es una mujer impresionante si no me tiene miedo, no lamento haberla convertido en tu concubina, ¡Es perfecta para ti! —Dijo con un puchero. ¡N se arrepentía! Estaba feliz, le había dado a su hijo una concubina con espíritu luchador, ahora estaba embarazada de su primer nieto y quedaría embarazada de más en el futuro.

—Madre, entiendo que la veas perfecta, pero ella no es un demonio y morirá en unos pocos años, a diferencia de mí y de nuestros hijos, intento fortalecer una relación basada en la amistad y nuestros deberes como padres para nuestra descendencia, no busco una relación de amor con ella ni con mi pareja. —dijo Sesshomaru con calma

Su madre frunció el ceño ante sus palabras y dejó caer los animales; sus ojos dorados estaban ligeramente rojos.

—He criado a un tonto ¿Piensas volver a enterrar tu corazón, hijo mio? Casi te perdí cuando eras un niño, ¿No significaba nada para ti? Lo lamento por mis nietos y su madre, tenerte como padre y como amo... —Ella no pudo terminar sus palabras; sabía que si lo hacía, ese realmente se convertiría en el destino que Kagome y sus hijos enfrentarían.

En lugar de terminar sus palabras, ella pasó por delante de él hacia la puerta, dejando sus habitaciones y dirigiéndose a él. Encontró a Kagome dormida en el futón, luciendo tan hermosa como un ángel dormido. Ella noto que su hijo no se había dado cuenta del maravilloso regalo que ella había recibido para él, pero él lo haría.

La madre de Sesshomaru se acercó a Kagome y deslizó su mano bajo las sábanas, quería tocar el lugar donde estaba su nieto y se sorprendió por lo que encontró. La madre de Sesshomaru había esperado que Kagome no tuviera nada que ver con la sesión de reproducción, pero no esperaba sentir las manos de Kagome cubrir su estómago, como si estuviera protegiendo a su bebé incluso mientras dormía.

La demonio suspiró, casi se sintió mal por haber tomado a Kagome y entregársela a su hijo. Pensar que una niña así, a la que le gustaba tomar sus propias decisiones, fuera obligada a estar en la cama de un hombre que no amaba para salvar varias vidas y sin embargo, llegar a amar al niño dentro de ella... Kagome era fuerte pero se rompería si le quitaban a su hijo solo para dárselo a Sakura.

oOo

— ¿Que Kagome, qué? —Preguntó Sango, sorprendida por lo que dijo inuyasha.

—Kagome está de vuelta, pero no está en el pueblo. —Repitió Inuyasha, su mente gritándole que fuera y la encontrara. Kagome le pertenecía, y había sido tomada por alguien con un olor familiar... Tendría que hablar con Myoga sobre eso, lo que significaba ir a la casa de Totosai.

— ¿Qué crees que le haya pasado a ella? —Preguntó Shippo cuando Miroku le quitó a las gemelas de encima.

—No lo sé... Pero sí sé que el olor de su secuestrador me es familiar. —Les dijo.

oOo

Respondiendo a sus rw:

**leiitoluna:** Lo de Irasue, bueno, tristemente las gringas tienden a usar otro nombre para la madre de Sesshomaru, quien si, si tiene nombre, pero este no será revelado aún uwu

**Guest:** ¡Hola para ti también! Primero, muchas gracias por tu revisión y recomendaciones, tratare de tener más cuidado cuando este traduciendo, que por cierto, este es mi primer trabajo de traducción y por eso aun presento ciertas deficiencias que espero corregir pronto para el pleno disfrute de ustedes, apenas me libere de la presión de la facultad me pondré a corregir los capítulos ya subidos y mantener más cuidado en los venideros, nuevamente gracias por tu comentario :3 y si tienes más correcciones, por favor no dudes en hacerlas para poder corregirlas nun

**Flemy Speeddraw:** Me alegro que te este gustando la historia, con gusto te dejo el link original, lo pondré en mi perfil aquí para que les sea más fácil tener acceso a él :D

Si tienen más preguntas no duden en hacerlas, tanto la autora de esta historia y yo estaremos más que dispuestas a responderlas, que tengan un lindo día/tarde/noche *inserte corazón*

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, no olviden dejar sus rw, son el azúcar de mi cafecito.


	4. Chapter 4

Esta historia no me pertenece, pero obtuve el permiso de la autora, Tha Lady of Gaia, para traducirlo al español.

En el capítulo anterior, Kagome fue examinada y se enteró de su embarazo.

Mientras que, Sesshomaru se entero que sera padre y lo que su madre hizo con Kagome.

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen.

Capitulo 4: Ángel

Sesshomaru gimió cuando lanzó su semilla dentro de Kagome, quien gritó al sentir su liberación. Sintió que su eje crecía dentro de ella, anudándose como siempre que acababa, Kagome solo esperó a que se encogiera y saliera de ella... Habían pasado dos meses desde que se enteró de su embarazo, por lo que ya sabía qué hacer cuando Sesshomaru se anudaba dentro de ella.

Sesshomaru se retiró treinta minutos más tarde y movió a Kagome sobre su espalda, viendo que se había quedado dormida después de unos minutos luego de que él se hubiera anudado dentro de ella. Le molestaba que hiciera eso después de veinte asaltos, pero duraba mucho más que Sakura, y no le rogaba que la dejara descansar.

Admiro su vientre hinchado; Su hijo estaba crecía sanamente dentro de la azabache. Le echo un vistazo a Kagome, asegurándose de que estuviera dormida; apoyó la cabeza en su vientre, el corazón de su hijo latía fuerte. No pudo evitarlo, pero frotó su cara con suavidad contra la piel femenina, que protegía y cuidaba a su cachorro. Miró hacia arriba, encontrando el rostro dormido de Kagome, ella parecía un hermoso ángel con esas cortinas de pelo negro azabache esparcidas alrededor.

Tan hermosa y amable, ella era el ángel de pelo oscuro que llevaba a su hijo dentro de su vientre, sabia que no estaba destinado a estar con ella más allá de la necesidad de tener hijos. Pero no era como con Sakura, Kagome encendía un fuego dentro de él y lo mantenía ardiendo con su presencia.

Sakura, por otro lado, su belleza, en su mente, era tan común como la tierra bajo sus pies, y sus habilidades en la cama carecían enormemente en comparación con Kagome, que había sido virgen; ella tenía un espíritu crudo que lo llamaba y a él le gustaba el hecho de que ella aprendería a complacerlo con el tiempo. Dejando un beso en su vientre, se acostó y la envolvió en sus brazos. Sesshomaru nuevamente miró el rostro dormido de la madre de su hijo, ella era suya y, aunque eso debería disgustarlo, extrañamente le complacía.

Le gustaba la sensación de dormir con Kagome en sus brazos.

oOo

La madre de Sesshomaru suspiró cuando los sirvientes varones llevaron a Kagome, que seguía luchando, a sus habitaciones para que el médico hiciera un chequeo del bebé. La ropa de Kagome, como siempre, fue arrancada de su cuerpo y luego el médico comenzó su habitual y dolorosa exploración en su núcleo. La madre de Sesshomaru se sentó frente a la cabeza de Kagome y trató de mantener a la inquieta chica, tranquila.

—Ummm... Algo anda mal. —Murmuró el médico mientras olía el núcleo de Kagome, ella inmediatamente dejó de luchar al escucharlo, esas palabras atravesaron su mente y corazón.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó la madre de Sesshomaru; preocupada por lo que podría pasarle a Kagome o a su nieto.

—El olor es diferente al de otros embarazos que he atendido anteriormente, podría significar cualquier cosa en este punto... Ten cuidado con las patadas, el bebé debería comenzar a hacerlo pronto, esa una buena señal de la salud del bebé. —Dijo el médico antes de comenzar a lamer el núcleo de Kagome. —Incluso la esencia es diferente de lo normal, creo que deberíamos hacer que otros médicos la vean, quizás descubran que esta mal con el niño.

Cada palabra del médico era una daga en el corazón de Kagome, algo estaba mal con su bebé y no sabían lo que era.

—Ya veo... ¿Lograron averiguar si el niño es un medio demonio o un demonio completo?

El médico agarró los senos de Kagome con brusquedad, pero ella no luchó contra él. Ella odiaba esto, pero la idea de que algo anduviera mal con su bebé la había aterrorizado tanto como para que estuviera dispuesta a este chequeo, solo si eso significaba que su bebé estaría bien al final.

El médico asintió para sí mismo mientras se giraba para poner sus manos en su estómago y movía su cabeza entre sus piernas para lamer su núcleo de nuevo.

—Es un demonio completo, mi señora. —Le dijo el médico a la madre de Sesshomaru, quien sonrió ante sus palabras.

La madre de Sesshomaru colocó una de sus elegantes manos sobre el vientre de Kagome, feliz de que la chica tuviera al menos una oportunidad ahora. La mujer hizo un gesto con la cabeza a los sirvientes para que dejaran ir a Kagome y le trajeran algo de ropa mientras el médico se inclinaba ante la demonio.

—Tengo un regalo para ti, Kagome. —Dijo con una gran sonrisa la madre de Sesshomaru, la demonio quería que Kagome dejara de pensar en las palabras del médico y solo había algo que se le ocurría. Ver un nacimiento en vivo.

Estaba tan feliz de haber ordenado a los guardias que encontraran a algunas mujeres humanas que estaban cerca de dar a luz; Le haría bien a Kagome ver para que se estaba preparando su cuerpo. Kagome miró a la demonio con ojo crítico, mientras se vestía con un kimono verde con una grúa que sostenía una rama con flores de cerezo en su pico, se había visto obligada a usar la ropa sin kosode o ataduras de ningún tipo.

Kagome recordó la última vez que la madre de Sesshomaru le dió un regalo... Fue obligada a ver a una pareja teniendo sexo y una maestra del sexo estaba allí para explicar todo lo que la pareja estaba haciendo y cómo debería hacer lo mismo con Sesshomaru.

—No es otra lección de sexo, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Kagome; ella realmente no quería que la maestra metiera su cara entre las piernas de la pareja cuando estaban unidos, en su estado solo la hizo vomitar.

—No... la maestra Mar está preocupada de que vomites de nuevo, así que tendrás que esperar hasta que nazca el cachorro. —Dijo la madre de Sesshomaru a Kagome con sinceridad. Realmente la había sorprendido el que vomitara cuando la habían hecho mirar más de cerca.

— ¿Entonces qué es? —Preguntó Kagome, realmente no quería tener que ir a una lección de sexo otra vez.

—Es una lección de parto. —Dijo la demonio con alegría, haciendo que Kagome se preguntara cómo demonios esa loca demente había dado a luz al estoico Sesshomaru.

— ¿Una lección de parto? —Dijo Kagome, esperando haber escuchado mal.

oOo

Kagome miró con horror a la mujer humana frente a ella que estaba dando a luz. Tres mujeres humanas estaban ayudando a la futura madre mientras la madre de Sesshomaru le estaba contando a Kagome todo lo que estaba sucediendo. La mujer gritó de dolor hasta que una de las mujeres que la estaban ayudando le dijo que se callara.

—Una mujer nunca debe expresar el dolor que siente al traer a su hijo al mundo. —Dijo la madre de Sesshomaru en voz alta. —O un demonio puede venir a devorar la vida del niño. —Las mujeres miraron a la madre de Sesshomaru con miedo y a Kagome con lástima.

Kagome miró a la madre de Sesshomaru, para ver una mirada triste en los ojos dorados de la diosa. Kagome tomó la mano de la diosa y la apretó cuando Kagome volvió a mirar a la mujer dar a luz. La madre de Sesshomaru, sorprendida por los tristes recuerdos de sus propios embarazos, miró su mano sorprendida de que Kagome fuera tan amable de sostenerla con su propia mano. Miró la cara de Kagome, el miedo y el temor lucharon en sus ojos azul océano cuando vieron nacer una nueva vida ante ellos.

—En unos pocos meses serás tú, Kagome. —Dijo la madre de Sesshomaru, las mujeres miraron hacia atrás para mirar a Kagome y al demonio. — ¿Te asusta esto?

Kagome giró la cabeza y miró a los demonios a los ojos.

—No, dar a luz no me asusta... Mi bebé muriendo antes de ser parte de este mundo es lo que me asusta. —Dijo Kagome; La madre de Sesshomaru le sonrió y colocó su mano sobre su estómago.

—Eso es bueno, Kagome, significa que eres una madre de corazón y que el amor que sientes por tus hijos los hará fuertes. —Dijo la madre de Sesshomaru justo cuando una de las mujeres, dijo que la cabeza estaba casi fuera.

Tanto la madre de Sesshomaru como Kagome giraron sus cabezas para ver cómo la cabeza del bebé salía del cuerpo de su madre, Kagome retiró la mano de la madre de Sesshomaru y colocó ambas manos sobre su estómago hinchado, esperando que comenzar a patear pronto y que pronto escucharía sus gritos cuando lo trajera a este mundo... Deseaba estar en casa, en el futuro, sabiendo que su bebé nacería a salvo. Frotándose el estómago, vio que la cabeza del bebé salía y pronto vio que su cuerpo abandonaba a su madre, pero el bebé aún no había llorado.

— ¿Por qué no llora? —Preguntó la madre mientras dos de las mujeres se acercaban a ella mientras la otra intentaba revivir al bebé. Kagome pronto no pudo soportarlo, al ver a la madre llorar a los dioses que dejarán que su bebé viviera, pensó cómo ese podría ser el destino de su propio bebé.

Su mente recordó el momento en que Kaede le había dicho que una buena manera de revivir a un bebé después del nacimiento era forzar el poder espiritual en su cuerpo y recuperar su alma de la muerte.

—Muévete, sé algo que puede ayudar. —Ordenó Kagome a la mujer, quién hizo caso de la orden. La mujer no sabía qué, pero sabía que la mujer que tenía delante era una persona con verdadera fuerza de corazón y alma.

Kagome tomó al bebé... Una niña; sintió que su pequeño cuerpo empezaba a enfriarse. Puso a la niña en el suelo y buscó su poder desde lo más profundo de ella, como lo había intentado todos los días desde que Sakura dijo que le quitaría a su bebé. El sello en su brazo comenzó a arder un poco. Puso una mano sobre la niña, Kagome irrumpió en una luz rosada que la rodeaba, sorprendiendo a los humanos y a la madre de Sesshomaru.

— ¡KAGOME! ¡DETENTE AHORA! —Grito a todo pulmón la madre de Sesshomaru, el miedo y temor llenaron sus venas y su corazón.

El sello que detenía los poderes de Kagome quemaría su piel y eso, junto con la enorme liberación del poder de Kagome, podría dañar al niño o en el peor de los casos la obligaría a abortar al bebé, sin embargo, Kagome no escuchó, no podía escuchar a la madre de Sesshomaru.

Kagome vio cómo el flautista de almas tomaba el alma de la bebé y la alejaba de su cuerpo. El poder de Kagome se hinchó en ira, el flautista miró a Kagome y se escapó mientras ella tomaba el alma de la niña y la forzaba a entrar en el cuerpo de la bebé, entonces... Kagome sintió una patada.

Kagome se congeló por un momento antes de mirar su estómago... ¡Su bebé le había dado su primera patada! La mujer tomó el bebé que había empezado a llorar cuando Kagome envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su estómago, las lágrimas llegaban a los ojos de Kagome mientras frotaba su estómago haciendo que el bebé pateara el lugar que estaba frotando, la alegría que sintió al sentir su bebé pateando ella, opacaba el dolor del sello ahora arruinado que estaba cayendo de su brazo. La madre de Sesshomaru se asustó al ver las lágrimas de Kagome, se acercó, esperando que el bebé estuviera bien.

— ¡Kagome! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está bien el bebé? Recuéstate, conseguiré un criado para que traigan al médico...

—Está bien, el bebé está bien, simplemente comenzó a patear. —Interrumpió Kagome. Con un signo, el pánico se apoderó de las palabras de la niña y, por una vez, la demonio sintió que su edad le pesaba antes de que la rabia ardiera en ella.

— ¡¿EN QUÉ PENSABAS? ¡PODRÍAS HABER MATADO AL BEBÉ O A TI! ¡¿ES LO QUE QUIERES?! ¡¿MATAR A TU PROPIO HIJO ANTES DE QUE NAZCA?! —La demonio le gritó a Kagome, el miedo y la tristeza alimentaron su ira, Kagome podría haber muerto si hubiera tenido un aborto espontáneo.

Le dolería tanto a ella y a Sesshomaru si perdieran a Kagome en un aborto espontáneo, si Kagome muriera dando a luz, tendrían al menos el bebé, porque sabía que su hijo no podría matar a su hijo si la madre estaba muerta. Ella y Sesshomaru sabían que era poco probable que la Tenseiga salvará a Kagome si era su destino morir dándole vida a este niño.

—Madre... Es suficiente. —Dijo Sesshomaru al entrar en la habitación. Había sentido la explosión de poder de Kagome y había corrido en su auxilio, temiendo que ella estuviera en peligro de algún tipo.

Miró a Kagome, quien sostenía su hinchado abdomen protectoramente, el miedo manchaba sus hermosos ojos azul océano, su madre parecía asustada también... Era algo que nunca había visto antes.

—¿Sacerdotisa? —Llamó tranquilamente Sesshomaru cuando se arrodilló, ella lo miró mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos y sintió que su brazo había sido cortado nuevamente.

—Lo siento... Lo siento mucho, Sesshomaru, no quiero lastimar a nuestro bebé ni a los…

—Kagome, está bien, no hiciste nada malo y el niño está bien... ¿Verdad? —Ella asintió, aliviando su miedo. Sesshomaru puso su mano en su abdomen, aliviado de que su hijo estuviera bien y seguro.

Le asustaba, extrañamente, pensar que Kagome o su bebé estuvieran en peligro, las únicas veces que podía recordar estar tan aterrorizado era cuando Rin estaba en peligro. Se preguntó si eso significaba que Kagome y su hijo se habían vuelto tan importantes como Rin para él.

—Sacerdotisa, te llevaré de regreso a nuestras habitaciones ahora. Tu brazo está muy quemado y quiero que descanses, ¿de acuerdo? —Kagome asintió, estaba empezando a sentirse cansada y su brazo comenzó a doler ahora que su bebé había dejado de darle patadas.

oOo

Sesshomaru observó a Kagome dormir, estaba muy feliz de que su hijo hubiera comenzado a moverse dentro de su madre, por lo que nacería sano.

Kagome ya no estaría durmiendo en sus habitaciones hasta que él plantara su semilla en su fértil matriz nuevamente, pero eso sería en cien años si el niño nacía varón. Pero para hacer que Kagome viviera tanto tiempo, tendría que darle la bebida de la inmortalidad.

Se preocuparia por eso después de que naciera su hijo, ya que ahora tenía otras preocupaciones, junto con el nacimiento de su hijo, descubrió que a pesar de que estaba feliz y emocionado por eso, comenzó a descubrir que la idea de que Kagome muriera en el proceso de parto le molestaba.

Sesshomaru no entendía por qué le molestaba esa idea, no era como si su hijo se quedará sin madre si Kagome muriera y él sabía que su madre controlaría a Sakura para que no convirtiera a su hijo en su herramienta. Miró su rostro angelical, aliviado por el sueño antes de volver sus ojos dorados hacia su herida. La visión de la herida lo había enfurecido antes de que notara el miedo y la preocupación que consumían el olor de Kagome, el olor de su miedo y preocupación era dulce, pero tenía un sabor amargo.

Lo había calmado al instante; hacía que su bestia quisiera tomarla en un abrazo reconfortante y mantenerla ahí hasta que ella volviera a sonreír.

Sesshomaru se alejó del futón y salió de sus habitaciones, pensó en la última vez que la había visto sonreír desde que se había convertido en su concubina. Sintió la necesidad de verla sonreírle con felicidad, sabía que ella sonreiria cuando naciera su hijo, pero no tenía ganas de esperar tanto tiempo para ver su sonrisa. Necesitaba ir a buscar a su madre y discutir el cómo llevar una sonrisa a su rostro.

oOo

La madre de Sesshomaru se sentó en un banco en los jardines del harén; no debía salir del harén ya que eso significaba dejar a Kagome sola en el lugar con los sirvientes y… Sakura. Sus pensamientos fueron consumidos por el despliegue de poder de Kagome, era tan fuerte como creía que sería... Pero era claro para los demonios que los poderes de Kagome aún no habían crecido.

Y si ese fuera el caso, su nieto sería mucho más fuerte de lo que se había predicho y eso le beneficiaría.

—Madre, necesito hablar contigo. —Dijo Sesshomaru; Ella miró a su hijo, quien caminó hacia ella.

— ¿Qué necesitas hijo mío? —Preguntó dulcemente, su mente aún corría con pensamientos del futuro. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

—Madre... Me he dado cuenta de que desde que la sacerdotisa se convirtió mía, ella no ha sonreído.

La madre de Sesshomaru miró a su hijo y levantó una ceja en cuestión por lo que estaba diciendo. Sabía que iba a decir que deseaba verla sonreír, pero eso no significaba que eso lo dejaría en paz. Sabía que su hijo iba a tener sentimientos poderosos por Kagome en el futuro cercano.

—Deseo que ella sonría, madre... Ella tiene una sonrisa radiante. —Dijo; sabía que a su madre le encantaba acorralarlo como un gusano con sal, pero ese día no estaba de humor para permitirlo. Su madre se levantó y caminó hacia las flores.

—Hijo mío, ¿Qué sabes acerca de Kagome? —Preguntó mientras se sentaba en el suelo y comenzó a recoger flores y cortarlas con sus garras. Quería saber si él tenía una respuesta para ella, aunque dudaba que la tuviera. Su hijo siempre había sido de los que observaba su entorno y sus enemigos, pero nunca observaba a los que tenían su confianza o su amor; Era un defecto peligroso que tenía su hijo en el peligroso mundo en el que vivían y Sesshomaru era un tonto por no haberlo corregido antes.

—... No lo sé, madre. Yo-

— ¿Nunca has visto a Kagome como una persona, Sesshomaru? Eso es un movimiento de tontos, ella lleva a tu hijo dentro de su cuerpo y sin embargo, no sabes nada de ella más allá de lo que es poderosa? Haces que tu padre se revuelque en su tumba, si eso es verdad. —Sus palabras calaron hasta sus huesos, pero eran ciertas e hicieron pensar a Sesshomaru.

¿Por qué Sesshomaru permitió que Kagome cargará a su hijo si él no la conocía? Sesshomaru pensó en las palabras de su madre y en lo que sabía de Kagome antes de decir lo siguiente.

—Ella es amable y cariñosa; moriría por aquellos que ama y ve como suyos. Su fuerza no solo reside en sus poderes espirituales, sino en su corazón. —Dijo. Sus palabras hicieron que su madre sonriera, feliz de que su hijo no fuera tan tonto como había pensado.

—Kagome a menudo va a la sala de música; siempre toca el Koto allí. Le pregunté por qué lo hace un tiempo atrás, dijo que la música es buena para el bebé y que le recuerda a su hogar. —Le dijo, dándole una pista de cómo hacer que la sonrisa de Kagome volviera a su rostro, porque ella también deseaba ver a Kagome feliz y sonriente. Sesshomaru se sentó allí por algún tiempo, pensando en las palabras de su madre antes de levantarse.

Tenía que conseguir algo para Kagome.

oOo

Disculpen mi prolongada ausencia, no sé si se enteraron que había estado siendo acosada por ciertas cosas que dije e hice hace varios meses, que realmente fue una tontería pero cada quien se ahoga en su vaso de agua, lo cual genero mucho estrés y sumando mis responsabilidades universitarias y del hogar, eso ocasiono que ciertos nervios del lado derecho de mi cara se hincharan hasta un punto levemente doloroso, por recomendación de mi progenitora, no puedo escribir ni dibujar u editar hasta que terminen mis clases, lo cual sera dentro de pocos días, en realidad solo vine a actualizarles por que esto ya lo tenia listo desde hace unos días pero estaba en evaluaciones y no pude conectarme ni siquiera a escondidas. Espero me sepan comprender :c

Respondiendo algunas de sus dudas:

Nop, la madre de Sesshomaru no se llama, Irasue (Lamentablemente), The Lady of Gaia, la autora de este fic que estoy traduciendo y que pueden encontrar un enlace directo en mi perfil aquí, la ha bautizado con otro nombre que no sera revelado aun.

¿Que si uso algún traductor? Sip, lo uso de base guía para darme una idea del contexto de la situación,sin embargo, aun requiero practica para mejorar la traducción y la gramática, por lo que, si ven errores no duden en señalarlos para yo poder corregirlos inmediatamente, pasa que estoy tan acostumbrada a leer fics en ingles que no se me hace complicado entender lo que pasa o dicen, sin embargo sé que no pasa igual con las demás, así que voy a seguir mejorando para que la lectura sea amena para ustedes *Inserte corazón*

No olviden dejar sus rw, son el azúcar de mi cafecito *Inserte corazón*


	5. Chapter 5

Esta historia no me pertenece, pero obtuve el permiso de la autora, Tha Lady of Gaia, para traducirlo al español.

En el capítulo anterior, la madre de Sesshomaru y Kagome se enteraron que algo malo pasa con el bebé y que por cierto, es un demonio completo como su padre.

Kagome salvó a una niña de la muerte al romper el sello que mantenía sus poderes oprimidos y sintiendo a su bebé patear por primera vez.

Sesshomaru está ansioso por que nazca su hijo, pero también desea que la sonrisa de Kagome regrese.

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen.

Capítulo 5: Dolor

− ¡Oye! ¡Mizuki devuélvelo! −Gritó un niño con cabello negro que parecía tener nueve o diez años y que estaba persiguiendo a una niña con cabello plateado, que parecía tener diez u once y tenía una espada de madera.

−No lo haré, ¡te dije que dejaras de tomar mis cosas sin preguntar! Y de ninguna manera te dejaría tocar la espada que papá me dio, Hajime. −La chiquilla de nombre Mizuki le gritó al niño llamado Hajime.

Sesshomaru observó con total desconcierto a los dos críos, se parecían a Kagome y a él. Se preguntaba si esta era su futura descendencia con la azabache, aunque estaba realmente sorprendido de ver a la niña, sabía que era a Hajime a quien nombraría como su primogénito, no a una enana de la camada.

−Mizuki, Hajime, ¿por qué están peleando ahora?− Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta para ver a Kagome y a sí mismo.

Kagome estaba embarazada, pero era mucho más grande en ese momento y él no había cambiado mucho, además de la sonrisa en su rostro. Mizuki corrió hacia ellos, mostrándole sus ojos azul océano.

−Hajime volvió a tomar mi espada, después de que le pedí que no lo hiciera y fueron varias veces−. La niña se quejó con un puchero. Sesshomaru observó como la sonrisa en su rostro se convirtió en un ceño fruncido y se dirigió a Hajime.

−Hajime, ese no es el comportamiento que espero de uno de mis hijos, tienes tu propia espada; no veo ninguna razón por la que debas tomar la espada de tu hermana. Dile que lo sientes.

−Si padre.− dijo Hajime justo cuando Sesshomaru despertaba del sueño.

Miró a Kagome, aún dormida en sus brazos, y su abdomen hinchado moviéndose por las patadas de su cachorro; Kagome gimió en sueños. Las patadas del cachorro seguían haciéndole difícil dormir, Kagome adoraba que pateara cuando estaba despierta, pero le incomodaba que lo hiciera cuando dormía.

Sesshomaru sabía qué hacer para detener a su hijo, el bebé siempre dejaba de patear cuando tenían una sesión de cría o cuando frotaba y besaba su abdomen.

No sabía por qué, pero calmaba a su hijo cuando lo hacía y lo calmaba a él cuando estaba de mal humor o cuando los Señores de rango menor lo molestaban con estupideces. Besar a su hijo por sobre la piel de su madre lo hacía feliz por alguna razón.

−Deseo verte pronto, hijo mío.

oOo

Kagome se sentó en la sala de música, papel y tinta en mano, para escribir una canción a petición de la madre de Sesshomaru. Comenzó a tocar el Koto como siempre.

La música que dormía dentro del instrumento despertaba con su toque, la sala de silencio latía con cada nota que tocaba. Su bebé siempre se tranquilizaba mientras tocaba; como si quisiera escuchar la música que tocaba su madre, el bebé pateaba cuando se detenía a escribir las notas de la canción, en una clara señal de que quería seguir escuchando más de la hermosa música de su madre.

Kagome estaba tan perdida en la música y la composición de la canción que ni siquiera noto el momento en que Sesshomaru y Sakura entraron y se sentaron a escucharla tocar.

Sesshomaru la escuchaba atentamente, perdido en la melodía como su hijo, nunca había escuchado algo tan brutal y divino al mismo tiempo, era como si su música reflejara sus emociones, contándole la profundidad de su miedo y preocupación, así como su alegría y felicidad por su hijo; Sesshomaru sintió que su música estaba hecha solo para los dioses.

Sakura prestó contra Sesshomaru, sus celos y odio por Kagome y su talento se escondieron detrás de una cara en blanco. Vio que Kagome tocaba con los ojos cerrados, abriéndolos solo cuando se giró para escribir las notas, sin darse cuenta de que estaban allí.

Pero ambos se asombraron y admiraron su don musical.

Observando cada movimiento de Kagome, Sakura deslizó su mano en el Sashinuki Hakama de Sesshomaru hasta agarrar su eje. Sesshomaru miró a su pareja, molesto por hacer eso cuando Kagome estaba tocando, pero no le impidió continuar, claramente necesitaba castigar a su compañera por sus intentos de ponerlo duro para ella cuando todo lo que quería era escuchar la delicada melodía de su concubina.

Kagome continuó jugando sin darse cuenta del acto sexual que ocurría frente a ella.

Sesshomaru se preguntó dónde aprendió a tocar, era más vivo ese instrumento musical que jamás había escuchado.

−Oh. −Kagome respiró cuando sintió una patada, repentinamente, poderosa que le dio comienzo a una tormenta de patadas apenas colocó su mano en su vientre abultado; sonrió y río porque sabía lo que significaban esas patadas.

Su bebé quería que fuera con Sesshomaru. Pero se sorprendió al verlo ante ella cuando abrió los ojos; no esperaba verlo allí y menos aún con la mano de Sakura bajando por sus pantalones. Sonrojada y con la mirada en blanco, tomó sus notas con calma, se levantó y se marchó, ya que de repente recordó su lugar como la puta y yegua de cría de Sesshomaru, y que su hijo no era suyo.

Sesshomaru se quedó mirando la puerta, sorprendido por la repentina brusquedad en la cara de Kagome, tan vacía como la suya y la pérdida de su sonrisa de nuevo. Siguió mirando la puerta, deseando que Kagome regresara aunque sabía que ella no lo haría.

oOo

Kagome entró en su habitación, se sintió cansada y deseó que su bebé dejara de darle patadas por primera vez. Ella sabía que su bebé quería a su padre, pero Kagome no estaba de humor para estar en la misma habitación que él, y mucho menos mirarlo.

Le había recordado su lugar aquí, que su vida ahora era ser la puta y yegua de cría de Sesshomaru. Las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos azul océano cuando se dio cuenta de lo más doloroso de todo, era que todos los niños a los que daría a luz serían criados por Sakura y que era más que probable que nunca le permitirían acercarse a ellos, y mucho menos a tenerlos en brazos.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, coloco las notas de sus canciones sobre el escritorio de la habitación; fue al futón para recostarse, pero ya no se tocó el vientre.

Ella podía soportarlo, había estado construyendo un vínculo con su hijo sin ninguna razón. Se había enamorado de la pequeña vida que crecía dentro de su vientre ¿para qué? para que el padre de su bebé cortara ese vínculo, ese amor se destruiría cuando ella diera a luz a su hijo.

Kagome solo podía esperar morir en el parto, porque sabía que su alma moriría si le quitaban a su bebé. Miró su brazo, el sello ya no estaba allí... Pero sabía que no tenía sentido tratar de escapar con su bebé cuando no sabía cómo lo cuidaría mientras descansaba en la aldea de Kaede.

Sin embargo, cerrando los ojos y quedándose dormida, sus lágrimas no se detuvieron... Era como si la tristeza dentro de ella no pudiera ser contenida ni por el sueño.

oOo

Sesshomaru regresó a sus habitaciones, cansado y ansioso por probar la dulce carne de Kagome y deseando saber por qué se había ido tan repentinamente antes, se sorprendió cuando vio que Kagome no estaba en su cama ni en ninguna otra parte de sus habitaciones.

El pánico y el miedo lo atravesaron ante el descubrimiento; no había olor, salvo el de los sirvientes más leales de Kagome y su madre. Rugió sus emociones para que todos lo escucharan, sus ojos se enrojecieron en rabia, ante la idea de que Kagome y su hijo se habían ido y posiblemente estaban en peligro.

Se volvió hacia las puertas y las destrozó en su furia al ver a su madre y los sirvientes que esperaban allí para ver qué pasaba.

−Sesshomaru, ¿qué...? −No podía oler a Kagome, su olor estaba allí, pero era rancio, eso explicaba la ira y los ojos rojos de su hijo. Se volvió hacia los sirvientes, sus propios ojos estaban rojos de rabia y miedo.

− ¡BUSQUENLA! ¡AHORA! ¡KAGOME SE HA IDO! ¡ENCUENTRENLA O PAGARAN CON SU VIDA EN SU NOMBRE! − Los sirvientes se dispersaron por todo el harén y el palacio, buscando a Kagome y esperando no morir. Sesshomaru y su madre salieron del palacio junto con los guardias para buscar a Kagome y matar a quien sea que se la haya llevado.

Nadie estaría a salvo de su ira por la desaparición de Kagome, porque llevársela a ella y a su hijo, justificaban una muerte dolorosa y si llegaba a sufrir daño, el infierno sería un paraíso en la tierra en comparación a lo que haría.

− ¿Cuál de tus enemigos trataría de llevarse a Kagome, hijo mío? Podemos hacer una lista para ver quién la tiene. −Dijo su madre.

−... Son demasiados. −Murmuró.

Kagome dormía en sus habitaciones ajena a todo, su hijo todavía pateaba, aclamando por su padre y sus lágrimas aún brotaban. El ruido fuera de sus habitaciones no llegó a su sueño en absoluto, y los sirvientes nunca buscaron en sus antiguas aposentos. Estaba a salvo de todos, en su pequeño y triste sueño.

oOo

Kagome se despertó a la mañana siguiente, había esperado que todo hubiera sido un mal sueño y que estuviera en el futuro con su familia o con Inuyasha, embarazada de su hijo en lugar del de su hermano. Se levantó del futón y se cambió de ropa antes de ir a comer.

Caminó, sin darse cuenta de las sorprendidas miradas que recibía de los sirvientes que pasaban junto a ella, su tristeza la dejó insensible, pero el dolor la devoraba de adentro hacia afuera.

Algunos de los sirvientes tuvieron el suficiente sentido como para darse cuenta de que se dirigía al comedor del harén para tomar el desayuno. Pero cuando los sirvientes fueron a preparar la comida para ella y aprovechar para informar a su Señor y Señora que encontraron a Kagome, se dieron cuenta de que Kagome no tocaba su vientre embarazado. Todos se cuestionaron si ella estaría bien.

Sesshomaru y su madre se pusieron muy felices al enterarse de que Kagome había sido encontrada viva e ilesa. Regresaron para encontrar que Kagome había terminado de comer y que había regresado a su antigua habitación. Sesshomaru destruyó la puerta, sorprendiendo a Kagome por un momento antes de encontrarse atrapada en los brazos de Sesshomaru.

−Señor Sesshomaru, déjeme ir antes de que mis pechos...− La advertencia llegó demasiado tarde; Los pechos de Kagome comenzaron a liberar su leche, empapando su kimono y el de Sesshomaru. Sin embargo, a Sesshomaru no le importaba, Kagome y su hijo estaban a salvo.

La madre de Sesshomaru estaba llorando de felicidad al ver que Kagome estaba bien y de regreso a donde pertenecía... En los brazos de su hijo.

Sesshomaru colocó a Kagome en el futón y espantó a su madre antes de girarse para enfrentar a los azules ojos de su concubina. Hizo que Kagome se recostara en el futón antes de empezar a quitarle la ropa, se sorprendió un poco de que no se quejara y le dijera que no necesitaba quitarle la ropa como de costumbre.

Comenzó a frotar y besar su vientre hinchado, a lo que Kagome tampoco respondió en absoluto. Ella no vio una razón para detener a Sesshomaru, este era su hijo y ella no era nada, solo su contenedor... El útero andante de su hijo.

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos mientras resistía la tentación de tocar su vientre, de tocar al niño que nunca fue suyo para empezar. Kagome sabía que el destino gozaba de jugar con su vida y se reía de ella desde lejos; ella no quería esta vida... Podría soportar ser la puta de Sesshomaru, podría soportar engendrar a su progenie, podría soportar no estar nunca con Inuyasha, pero no soportaría nunca poder interpretar un papel en la vida de su hijo... La vida del hijo de Sesshomaru y Sakura más allá de ser su útero andante.

Sesshomaru olió las lágrimas y el dolor de Kagome, la miró... Su rostro estaba en blanco, no mostraba ninguna emoción salvo las lágrimas que fluían libremente. Se sentó y miró a Kagome, portaba una mirada muerta en sus ojos azul océano; no entendía qué estaba mal con ella. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde estaba la vida y el espíritu que ardían en sus ojos? Tomó su pecho desnudo en su boca, chupando la leche de su cuerpo, con la esperanza de conseguir algún tipo de reacción de ella... Pero no logró nada.

Se levantó y salió del lugar, dejando a Kagome en el futón mientras buscaba a su madre. Kagome miró al techo un momento antes de moverse debajo de la manta; no sería bueno que el bebé estuviera frío.

Sesshomaru regresó pronto con su madre y el médico, Kagome estaba dormida cuando entraron, por lo que se sobresaltó cuando la manta fue retirada de su cuerpo a la par que sus piernas fueron separadas. El médico comenzó su habitual y doloroso examen, seguido por la habitual rutina de oler y lamer, junto al tanteo brusco de sus ásperas y poco cuidadosas manos; la madre de Sesshomaru se sorprendió al ver que Kagome no hacía nada para detener al sanador… Simplemente se quedó ahí, quieta, dejándole hacer su trabajo.

−No hay nada diferente, además del cambio de actitud en cuanto a Lady Kagome, pero su salud está bien... Puede que solo se haya adaptado a su nueva vida, después de todo, quizá solo está dejando que su cuerpo se prepare para el nacimiento del cachorro.

Sin embargo, las palabras del médico no hicieron nada para calmar a la madre y al hijo. Todavía estaban preocupados, la nueva actitud de Kagome no era normal, por lo que esperaban que se recuperara pronto.

Si tan solo supieran que las palabras del médico eran una total estupidez.

oOo

Sakura estaba de buen humor porque no había visto a la puta desde que atendió a Sesshomaru en la sala de música. Fue muy agradable saber que ella no se toparía con la puta y podría ir a cualquier lugar que quisiera sin preocuparse otra vez. Estaba de tan buen humor, que le apetecía tener una sesión celestial con Sesshomaru, por lo que fue a su estudio para servir a su compañero, sin embargo, al entrar al lugar se descontento.

Aparentemente Sesshomaru no estaba allí en su estudio y parecía que no había estado allí desde hace días; Sakura fue con la madre de Sesshomaru, sabiendo que la vieja perra siempre sabría dónde estaba su compañero.

− ¿Dónde está mi compañero? –gruñó la demoniza al encontrarse con la vieja perra en el harén.

−Sesshomaru está al lado de Kagome, está preocupado por ella y por el bebé. −Dijo la mujer, su preocupación por Kagome le estaba carcomiendo, Kagome dormía continuamente y solo se despertaba para comer, liberar los desechos de su cuerpo y/o dejar que Sesshomaru la tocara.

Kagome parecía tan muerta desde que la encontraron hace una semana, siempre había lágrimas en sus ojos y no había dejado de notar que ya no tocaba su vientre.

− ¿Está con la puta? ¿Por qué? Ella y el bebé están sanos; él no necesita estar cerca de ella cuando me tiene a mí−. Siseó Sakura.

El bebé estaba bien, así que no tenía sentido que se preocupara por la puta cuando su lugar era dar a luz. No había ninguna razón para preocuparse si esa perra estaba mentalmente bien, mientras nada afectara su fertilidad y su capacidad para dar a luz; ahora, era su deber y derecho criar a los herederos de Sesshomaru... Aunque ella planeaba convertirlos en sus herramientas, leales y obedientes a sus órdenes.

− ¡Cuida lo que dices, Sakura! Sé que piensas que estás por encima de Kagome, pero no lo estás, Kagome es la que está por encima de ti, ella es quien tiene al hijo de Sesshomaru en su vie...

−Pero seré yo quien críe a los hijos de Sesshomaru con él, y me aseguraré de que ninguno se acerque jamás a ella. −Interrumpió Sakura, no podía esperar a que naciera el bebé. Kagome lo amamantaría hasta que fuera destetado y luego le pertenecería, entonces esa puta nunca volvería a estar cerca de su bebé.

La sonrisa en la cara de Sakura enojó a la madre de Sesshomaru, así que decidió castigar a Sakura por su estupidez estrellando su látigo en su cara.

oOo

Inuyasha entró al pueblo con Miroku a su lado, habían seguido los diferentes rumores sobre mujeres embarazadas que fueron secuestradas y que regresaron después de dar a luz frente a una sacerdotisa embarazada con la descripción de Kagome. Preguntaron hasta encontrar a una de las mujeres embarazadas que había sido secuestrada.

− ¿Qué desea de mí, buen monje? − Preguntó la mujer, mirando a Inuyasha con miedo. Ella no quería que la alejaran de su hogar de nuevo.

−Estamos buscando una sacerdotisa con la descripción de la que te vio dar a luz... ¿Por casualidad no escuchaste su nombre?− Preguntó Miroku; Inuyasha contuvo la respiración, esperando que la sacerdotisa embarazada fuera Kagome, pero también esperando que no fuera ella.

−... Escuché que la Demoniza la llamaba Kagome, y después de que la sacerdotisa salvara a mi pequeña Chika, un demonio de cabello plateado al que la sacerdotisa llamo Sesshomaru, entró.

oOo

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, muchas gracias por su compresión, por cierto, ya estoy de vacaciones y aprobé todas mis materias, mi única preocupación ahora es conseguir el dinero para pagar el próximo semestre de la facultad UwU

Ah, les aviso, este fic consta de 41 capítulos y una secuela que aun esta en actualización, hago mención de esto porque probablemente el… Um, mejor no les hago spoiler XD

No olviden dejar sus rw, son el azúcar de mi cafecito *Inserte corazón*


	6. Chapter 6

Esta historia no me pertenece, pero obtuve el permiso de la autora, Tha Lady of Gaia, para traducirlo al español.

En el capítulo anterior, Kagome demostró tener un don natural para la música, pero es interrumpida por Sesshomaru y Sakura, lo que le recuerda su lugar en el mundo.

Sesshomaru y su madre están profundamente preocupados por el repentino cambio de Kagome, mientras Sakura descubre sus planes para el bebé.

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen.

Capítulo 6: No quiero dejarte ir.

Sesshomaru se sentó junto al futón de Kagome, observando su durmiente figura. Ella no ya hablaba con él o con su madre y sus ojos se veían tan vacíos, además le desconcertaba el hecho de que ya no tocara su vientre hinchado cuando estaba despierta... Antes, ella siempre lo tocaba, como si hubiera estado fortaleciendo su vínculo con su hijo, pero ahora todo lo que hacía era usar esa máscara indiferente y dejar que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente por su rostro apacible.

Miró su vientre, su hijo estaba pateando de nuevo... Sabía que el niño no quería su toque, sino el de su madre. No era saludable para el cachorro esa situación, afectaría su salud en el futuro... Tal vez, sería mejor si Sakura asumiera los deberes de Kagome como madre después de que el cachorro fuera destetado. No quería hacerlo, pero esta indiferencia hacia su hijo lo debilitaría a medida que creciera. Puso la mano sobre su cachorro, esperando poder tranquilizarlo... Pero solo le dio una patada aún más fuerte que la anterior, como si estuviera enojado porque no era Kagome quien lo tocaba, que no lo amaba como lo había hecho en el pasado.

oOo

Kagome se quitó la ropa antes de acostarse en el futón y abrió las piernas para los cincuenta médicos que tenía delante, la madre de Sesshomaru se sentó junto a su cabeza como siempre. La azabache estaba insensible ante la dolorosa rutina médica. No sentía nada cuando tocaban duramente cada parte de su cuerpo, como si no fuera nada, era como la arcilla al ser trabajada y no le importaba cuando probaban la leche de su cuerpo como si fuera un dulce.

La madre de Sesshomaru sintió que su ira se encendía a fuego lento por el tratamiento innecesario y brusco hacia el cuerpo de Kagome, pero se mantuvo en silencio, solo porque eso significaba que sabrían lo que estaba mal con el bebé.

Los médicos se agruparon, pero todos decían lo mismo:

⸺ "_No sabemos qué le pasa al cachorro... Pero algo no va bien_"

La madre de Sesshomaru los miró fijamente por un momento, sin palabras ante la inmensidad de estupidez frente a ella y Kagome; antes de que se levantara y explotara sobre ellos, la rabia ya la había invadido al ver que Sakura se había curado solo dos días después de haber sido castigada y quemada por ella.

Pero, escuchar esto lo había desatado todo ¡No quería que ese diagnóstico entristeciera más a Kagome!

⸺Si ese es el caso... Encuentren a alguien que pueda averiguar lo que pasa o les arrancaré la cabeza. ⸺Dijo dulcemente la demoniza... Aunque su mirada era cualquier cosa, menos dulce.

Los médicos se dieron cuenta de su error en ese momento, cuando vieron que sus ojos dorados se pusieron rojos con su ira. Iban a morir si no averiguaban lo que estaba mal con el estúpido mocoso de la humana.

⸺Por favor... cálmese, mi señora, esta es un área que pocos sanadores conocen; hay seis o siete demonios vivos hoy que nacieron con un padre humano, los "parteros" en esos nacimientos ya no existen. Llevando sus conocimientos con a su tumba, puede ser que lo mejor es ver lo que esos demonios saben de su nacimiento... Quizá pueda ayudarnos con su nieto. ⸺Dijo uno de los médicos, esperando mantener su cabeza pegada a su cuerpo.

La madre de Sesshomaru los miró, ¿Era eso lo mejor que podían hacer? Sacudiendo la cabeza en decepción, los despidió con un ademan de brazo, antes de girarse para mirar a Kagome, el rojo que nublaba sus ojos fue desapareciendo, siendo remplazada por la preocupación.

Allí... había tanta tristeza en los ojos de Kagome, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

⸺Kagome... el bebé estará bien, me aseguraré de que esté bien. ⸺Susurró La madre de Sesshomaru.

Pero las palabras de los médicos hicieron eco en su cabeza ... donde algo estaba mal con su bebé y nadie sabía qué era, hacía que el dolor que ella sentía ... tanto más doloroso.

oOo

La madre de Sesshomaru miró el hermoso Junihitoe que Kagome iba a usar en la reunión de celebración por el nacimiento del bebé.

Miro el Junihitoe... ella no podía ayudar, pero estaba preocupada ante el pensamiento de que los Lores pidieran "prestada" a Kagome. En el pasado había sucedido con sacerdotisas concubinas como Kagome... Pero a menudo morían en el proceso de parto debido a la escasa atención de las parteras. A nadie le importaba si la sacerdotisa moría y si el Señor que daba la concubina se enojaba por la pérdida, entonces debía ser recompensado.

Si los Lores le pidieran prestado a Kagome a Sesshomaru no le dejarían negarse, no sin una buena razón.

⸺ ¿Qué pasa, madre? ⸺Preguntó Sesshomaru mientras caminaba hacia sus habitaciones, su aroma revelo la tristeza y el miedo que sentía.

Miró a su hijo, la preocupación, tan clara como el día, ardía en sus ojos.

⸺Estoy preocupada por la reunión y la reacción de los Lores ante Kagome... Está tan triste, pero su poder los atraerá hacia ella, no tengo ninguna duda de que algunos de ellos querrán pedir prestado el cuerpo de Kagome para tener a sus propios hijos. ⸺Sesshomaru miró fijamente a su madre, con el rostro en blanco... Nunca había pensado en eso.

Sakura era la que estaba embarazada en lugar de Kagome, nunca podrían pedirla porque Sakura era su compañera, pero podían pedir a Kagome ya que ella era una simple concubina que estaba allí únicamente para dar a luz a sus hijos.

No le gustaba la idea de que ella tuviera una sesión de reproducción con otro hombre... tendría que pensar en algo para evitar que los Lores se interesaran en Kagome, pero la forma en que lo había estado últimamente hacía que eso fuera difícil.

⸺Voy a pensar en algo, madre. ⸺Él murmuró; pero su madre no lo miró, solo miró al Junihitoe.

⸺ ¿Y qué tal un niño? ⸺Dijo de repente, Sesshomaru miró a su madre, él no entendía a qué se refería... Kagome ya estaba embarazada de su hijo, entonces, ¿Cómo iba eso a detenerlos? Ellos simplemente tendrían que esperar a que ella diera a luz y dejar que su cuerpo se recuperara durante unos días antes de tomarla y tener una sesión de reproducción con ella.

⸺ ¿De qué estás hablando, madre? ⸺ Exigió Sesshomaru. La demoniza suspiró preguntándose ¿Cuándo su hijo se había convertido en un idiota?

⸺Es simple, Sesshomaru, Kagome es tuya para procrear... Simplemente ten otra sesión de reproducción con ella apenas su cuerpo vuelva a su estado fértil. ⸺Dijo sin rodeos, si era realmente tan difícil de entender... Entonces su cerebro sin duda se estaba convirtiendo en mochi, probablemente se debía al estado de Kagome.

Sesshomaru pensó en las palabras de su madre antes de que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Podría funcionar y significaría que él y Kagome podrían comenzar a trabajar en hermanitos para su hijo.

⸺Ya veo... tendré que hacer eso entonces. ⸺Dijo, sabiendo que su madre estaba pensando que él era un idiota, de nuevo. Pero se preguntó si era así de simple y con cómo Kagome estaba últimamente...Estaba preocupado por ella y por su reacción al enterarse de que se embarazaría nuevamente en el momento en que su cuerpo estuviera listo para hacerlo. ⸺ ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará ella, madre?

La demoniza reflexiono lo que dijo antes de responder.

⸺No sé qué sea, pero ella es muy diferente de otras mujeres humanas, es fuerte, amable y gentil... Tiene ambas fuerzas infinitas para los que ama... Es... Sesshomaru, ¿Cómo está Sakura con Kagome? ⸺Preguntó repentinamente, pensando que finalmente había descubierto lo qué estaba mal con Kagome.

oOo

Sesshomaru entró a ver a Kagome, que ya estaba vestida con el Junihitoe que su madre había preparado para ella, se veía encantadora... Pero no era la belleza impresionante que podía ser si no tuviera esa máscara de indiferencia en su rostro... Aunque estaba a punto de cambiar eso.

Caminó hasta donde ella se sentó en un cojín y se sentó detrás de ella. Kagome no lo miró mientras envolvía sus brazos a su alrededor y sus manos descansaban en su abdomen hinchado sintiendo así cuando su niño pateaba; Parecía que estaba lista para dar a luz cualquier día, cuando aún le faltaba un mes. Miró a la niña en sus brazos; ella era tan fuerte que casi le sorprendió a Sesshomaru que ella no fuera un demonio o incluso una mestiza como su hermano. Ella había tomado todo ese miedo y preocupación, acerca de qué papel ella jugaría en la vida de su hijo, y se lo ocultó a todos… A él.

⸺Kagome... Por favor, permíteme pedirte perdón. ⸺Le susurró al oído antes de lamerlo.

Pero Kagome no dijo nada, además de que repentinamente se puso rígida en sus brazos, lo tomó como una buena señal de que ella lo escuchaba, cada vez que la abrazaba, había estado como una muñeca en sus brazos.

⸺Kagome, no tengo planes de entregarle nuestro hijo a Sakura cuando nazca. ⸺Le susurró, Kagome parpadeó dos veces antes de volverse para mirar a Sesshomaru, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

⸺ ¿De verdad, Sesshomaru? ⸺Ella preguntó, su voz le habló de la esperanza que sus palabras le dieron. Le dolió ver la mirada de esperanza en sus ojos y escucharla en su voz.

⸺Sí, Kagome, nuestro hijo será criado en los brazos de la mujer que lo dio a luz, planté mi semilla dentro de tu fértil matriz y no en la estéril de Sakura. ⸺La observó mientras colocaba la mano en su abdomen, las patadas de su hijo se detuvieron lentamente, y una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Kagome. Le complació ver su encantadora sonrisa y verla tocar de nuevo a su hijo.

oOo

Kagome estaba un poco asustada por la cantidad de demonios que hablaban con Sesshomaru y Sakura sobre su bebé como si fueran los padres en lugar de ella… Bueno, Sesshomaru era el padre, pero Sakura no era la madre; la madre de Sesshomaru le dijo que no le diera importancia.

Había dicho algo sobre cómo Sakura era vista en el mundo de los demonios, que ella era la madre de su hijo dado su puesto como la compañera de Sesshomaru, después de todo, Kagome era una simple concubina, y a pesar de eso, ella sería la que daría a luz al bebé y lo criaría, pero Sakura ante los ojos de los altos demonios era la madre.

Eso enojaba un poco a Kagome, pero no expresó su protesta por eso, no era su mundo; simplemente quería ser la que criara a su bebé.

⸺Sesshomaru... Espero que compartas esta pequeña belleza, su aroma es bastante agradable y estoy seguro de que podría sacar algunos cachorros para mí mismo. ⸺Dijo uno de los señores.

Kagome miró al señor en shock. Lo miró fijamente; ¡Estaba gordo, tenía verrugas en toda la cara y parecía mayor que su abuelo! Ella miró a Sesshomaru, si él decía "sí", entonces ella purificaría su jodido culo. Ella no iba a dejar que un anciano así la follara; preferiría morir por el veneno de Sesshomaru.

⸺ ¡Oh! Por supuesto que puedes, tendrás que pagar una tarifa por el número de cachorros. ⸺Sakura dijo dulcemente, Kagome volteó a verla, si las miradas mataran, esa demoniza ya estuviera en el infierno.

⸺Estaba pensando en unos ocho o dieciséis bebés en el primer parto... ⸺Dijo el Señor a Sakura antes de volverse para mirar a Kagome, quien de repente se sintió enferma. Ocho o dieciséis bebés... Iba a morir, era claro para ella ahora.

Muerte en el parto... pero, pensándolo bien, era mejor ser comida para demonios o ser convertida en una poción para el cabello.

⸺Hn, te permitiría criar con mi concubina, pero tengo planes de montarla después de que se haya recuperado de este embarazo... Si lo hiciera demasiado pronto después del nacimiento y ella podría morir en el parto, después de todo, es una simple humana y no una youkai. ⸺Dijo Sesshomaru, mientras Kagome caminaba hacia su madre para sentarse.

Notó que Sakura seguía a Kagome y, siendo sincero, no le gustaba. Sabía lo que su compañera le había estado haciendo a Kagome, diciéndole a su concubina que su hijo era suyo y que nunca le permitiría acercarse a su bebé. Necesitaba hablar con su compañera acerca de aprender a controlar su lengua... Tal vez arrancarla de su boca le enseñaría a comportarse.

Kagome se acercó a la madre de Sesshomaru, se sentía sucia por las miradas que los señores demonios le dirigían. Estaba claro que querían follarla y criarla como una perra hasta que muriera por eso... Solo esperaba que Sesshomaru no los dejara, porque realmente no quería la polla de ese viejo señor demonio en su interior, tenía la sensación de que a él no le gustaba bañarse a menudo.

⸺Pronto... Muy pronto, tu bebé será mío. ⸺ Le Sakura dijo alegremente a la azabache apareciendo repentinamente a su lado. Kagome se detuvo en seco y miró a la compañera de Sesshomaru.

Sabía que ella era la destruye hogares, pero iba a dejar que su lado hormonal se encargara de la situación y le patearía el trasero a la perra. Sin pensarlo dos veces, dejó que su poder emergiera. Sakura gritó de dolor, su piel ardía y eso que Kagome ni siquiera la había tocado o erigido una barrera. Miró a la puta con sorpresa, había sabido que esa insignificante humana tenía poderes, pero poder quemar la carne de una demoniza de alto nivel como ella de esa manera, quería decir entonces que era verdaderamente poderosa.

Sakura pudo ver que sus palabras habían afectado a la futura madre, pero tendría que enseñarle a esa puta una lección por tratar de hacerle daño a la compañera del Lord del Oeste... Sabía que Sesshomaru lo entendería.

Se movió para golpearla, entonces la puta se quedó sin aliento y de repente ambas se vieron de pie sobre un charco. Sakura se quedó mirando el charco, esa puta acababa de arruinar un Junihitoe nuevo, levantó la mirada para mirar a la puta, pero Sesshomaru y su madre la estaban alejando.

La madre de Sesshomaru intentó mantener a Kagome en calma, pero sabía que era imposible.

⸺Aún es muy pronto, el bebé no está listo. ⸺Kagome entró en pánico, todavía no estaba lista para dar a luz. La azabache se estremeció cuando sintió una contracción; agarró la mano de la madre de Sesshomaru mientras esperaba que la molestia terminara. Con un suspiro, la demoniza de dorados ojos se preguntó por qué las mujeres siempre hacían tanto alboroto por dar a luz... No se sentía peor que un pellizco.

oOo

Sesshomaru permitió que su madre preparara a Kagome para el parto... Sabía que, como todos los señores estaban aquí, irían a la sala de parto y verían a su concubina dar a luz a su hijo... Tenía la sensación de que a Kagome no le gustaría tener las piernas abiertas, siendo exhibida ante todos los señores, sin embargo, Sesshomaru no se preocuparía, su madre manejaría la situación con su concubina mientras él se encargaba de Sakura.

Caminó hacia su compañera, ella sabía que no debía alterar ni estresar a Kagome estando tan cerca de dar a luz... Si su hijo moría o Kagome lo hacía... Bueno, su compañera desearía estar en el infierno.

oOo

Kagome gimió ruidosamente sintiendo como era atravesada por una contracción a lo que le dijeron que hiciera silencio... Asique le dijo a la partera que se fuera a la mierda. Ella gimió de dolor, bien, ahora sabía por qué las mujeres se quejaban tanto, además, no ayudaba que un grupo de demonios mirara lo que había entre sus piernas.

La madre de Sesshomaru le había dicho que era una forma de mostrar respeto hacia el bebé que estaba naciendo, ya que el padre no podía ingresar a la sala de parto.

Kagome volvió a gemir cuando la partera le dijo a la madre de Sesshomaru que aún no estaba lista para empujar, que debería tratar de caminar un poco. Mientras la comadrona le decía eso a la madre de Sesshomaru, otra trató de hacer que Kagome comiera algo, pero no estaba de humor para comer, y mucho menos para caminar; sin embargo se vio obligada a levantarse de su futón y caminar hasta que otra contracción la golpeo con fuerza.

Esta vez, en lugar de expresar su dolor y mandar a todos a la mierda, Kagome comenzó a maldecir a Sesshomaru y su maldita polla. La próxima vez que Kagome viera a Sesshomaru, lo ataría, le arrancaría la ropa, tomaría unas quince agujas y las metería en su polla.

⸺Eso es, Kagome, piensa en cosas buenas, pronto tendrás a tu bebé en brazos. ⸺Dijo la madre de Sesshomaru... Aunque sabía muy bien que esas "cosas buenas" probablemente sugerían destruir la virilidad de su hijo.

Pero ella no podía culpar a Kagome por querer hacer eso, después de todo, ella también había dado a luz y siempre había sido algo doloroso con resultados maravillosos... si el bebé sobrevivía.

La madre de Sesshomaru miró hacia abajo entre las piernas de Kagome, se preguntó si el niño sobreviviría como lo había hecho su padre.

Una de las parteras se sentó frente a Kagome, quien estaba pasando por otra contracción, entonces empezó a olfatear su vaina, antes de lamerla.

⸺ ¿En serio? ¿Tengo que pasar por esto cuando estoy de _parto_? ⸺Gruñó Kagome... La madre de Sesshomaru se preguntó por un momento si Kagome tenía algún antepasado demonio perro en su línea de sangre en algún lugar porque era muy parecida a un perro. Una de las comadronas se acercó rápidamente a la madre de Sesshomaru y le susurró al oído algo que era "realmente asombroso".

oOo

Sakura gritó de dolor cuando Sesshomaru la azotó con su látigo, este disfruto del dolor que le infligió a su cuerpo. Su ropa estaba hecha jirones y su carne sangraba por el castigo, pero Sesshomaru no se sentía contento con simplemente azotarla. Se detuvo y miró fijamente su espalda, sus ojos estaban rojos de rabia, quería hacer que ella recordara esto y recordara que, incluso tratar de dañar a Kagome sería... Una elección mortal.

Enterrándole las garras en la espalda, lentamente la hizo apuñalo una y otra vez mientras escuchaba sus gritos como si fuera una dulce melodía.

oOo

⸺ ¡Puja Kagome! ¡Puja! ⸺Ordenó la madre de Sesshomaru, ya se podía atisbar a ver la cabeza del bebé entre sus piernas.

El dolor era tan fuerte, era como si alguien la estuviera pateando una y otra vez, pero su bebé aún no salía. La comadrona que estaba sentada al lado de la madre de Sesshomaru, puso sus manos en el estómago de Kagome y empujó hacia abajo, a lo que Kagome gritó por el dolor que le causó, justo entonces se sintió estirada, a la par que algo salía de ella… El dolor se detuvo por un momento.

Kagome se detuvo para respirar cuando la partera finalmente apartó las manos.

⸺Bien, Lady Kagome, muy bien... Necesito un buen empujón más y su bebé estará en sus brazos. ⸺Le dijo la comadrona.

La azabache lloró por un momento, ¡Pensó que ya todo había terminado! La respiración de Kagome quedó atrapada en su garganta cuando otra contracción la golpeó con fuerza; empujó con todas sus fuerzas, gritaba su dolor cuando de repente desapareció y la habitación se llenó de un pequeño grito. Kagome se sintió tan débil, pero al mismo tiempo... Tan maravillosa; una masa arrugada y cubierta de sangre fue colocada en sus brazos.

Kagome lo miró... Y nunca quiso dejarlo ir.

Miró la carita roja y fruncida frente a ella, lloraba, mostrándole al mundo su pequeña fuerza... Kagome nunca antes había escuchado algo tan hermoso en toda su vida. Lágrimas de alegría llenaron sus ojos mientras sostenía a su bebé, antes de que la comadrona lo alejara de sus brazos para limpiarle, Kagome notó que todos los Señores se movieron para mirar a su bebé, y de repente, todos quedaron sin aliento.

⸺ ¿Qué pasa? ⸺Ella preguntó, trató de moverse, pero las parteras la mantuvieron acostada, debía descansar luego de su terrible experiencia.

⸺No pasa nada malo, el bebé está bien, lo hiciste muy bien, Kagome. ⸺ Dijo la madre de Sesshomaru, mientras apartaba un poco el cabello de Kagome de sus ojos azul océano y le secaba un poco el sudor.

Pronto, su bebé volvió a ser colocado en sus brazos, después de que las parteras limpiaran a su bebé y a ella misma, Kagome colocó a su bebé en el futón y retiró cuidadosamente la manta en la que estaba envuelta, para evaluar a su hijo. Diez dedos de las manos, diez dedos de los pies, cabello plateado como el de su padre y ojos azul océano como ella, pero lo que sorprendió a Kagome fue que su bebé... Era una niña.

* * *

¡Hola mis queridas Follower's! Seguro han de querer mi cabeza en una bandeja de plata, lo sé, no hay peros ni excusas que valgan, sin embargo, esta no ha sido mi mejor época, realmente he estado pasando por cosas muy duras, ya saben, la situación difícil que atraviesa mi país, además del hecho de que me la paso preocupada preguntándome si podré continuar mis estudios de Derecho, o si realmente estoy haciendo un bien con mi vida, ni siquiera el hecho de escribir me ayuda a despejarme, a veces, hasta me supone una carga más en estos momentos.

El estrés continuo de tratar de complacerles, de superar las expectativas y, pensar que, de alguna forma no lo estoy logrando, me ha tenido muy deprimida, supongo que de ahí viene mi falta de inspiración, no puedo creer que diré esto, pero, creo que extraño la época en que no conocía el mundo de FanFiction, la época en que si dibujaba, era para mí, que no debía enfrentarme a haters, y aunque sé, que hay quienes me apoyan, siento que les sigo fallando, sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que vaya a abandonar o tirar la toalla, tengo un compromiso con ustedes y mis amigas más cercanas siguen haciendo todo lo que está en sus manos para reavivar mi típica forma de ser.

Aprovecho este momento para avisar, a quienes no siguen mi página, que, apenas termine esta traducción y unos cuantos Os (One shots) que tengo pendiente, me mudare del fandom, no, esto no quiere decir que me retiro ni dejo de escribir Sesshome y KohaRin, lo que quiero decir es que, quiero abrirme paso en otro ambiente, me he enganchado a un juego Otome llamado Eldarya y parece ser que, me ha superado la emoción y termine tomándole cariño a una shipp, tanto cariño como le tengo al Sesshome y al KohaRin, quiero ver hasta dónde puedo llegar, por lo que, espero contar con su apoyo.

Ocasionalmente seguiré publicando uno que otro One shot para este fandom, pero cuando termine todos los proyectos que tengo aquí, me la pasare en otros lares, pero ya saben, siempre pueden comunicarse conmigo en mi perfil oficial de Facebook "Angel Sangriento" o en mi página "Bloody Angel" como ustedes mejor lo prefieran. Creo que ya he dicho todo lo que quería decir, tratare de no tardarme en traducir el próximo capítulo, ¡Mucha gracias por su paciencia!

No olviden dejar sus rw, son el azúcar de mi café *inserte corazón*


	7. Chapter 7

Esta historia no me pertenece, pero obtuve el permiso de la autora, Tha Lady of Gaia, para traducirlo al español.

En el capítulo anterior, Sesshomaru nota lo deprimida que está Kagome y le promete que ella será quien críe a su cachorro, no Sakura.

Sesshomaru castiga a su cruel compañera por hacer que Kagome entrara prematuramente de parto.

Kagome da a luz y, como todos los demás, está sorprendida de que su bebé sea una niña.

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen.

**_Si vislumbran alguno que otro horror _**_**ortográfico****, espero tengan la amabilidad de señalarlo para yo poder corregirlo tan ****rápido**** como me sea posible, gracias.**_

Capítulo 7: Mizuki

Kagome vio a su bebé succionar de su pecho ... Se consideró tan extraño y un poco doloroso al principio, pero luego se consideró maravilloso. Era como un río de vida fluyendo de ella para alimentar a su pequeña hija, pero también extrañaba sentirla en su interior. Parecía tan extraño mantenido a su hijo en sus brazos, pero tan maravilloso al mismo tiempo ... No quería dejarla ir nunca. Kagome perdió en cómo todos habían estado susurrando sobre su bebé. Le preocupaba pensar en la reacción de Sesshomaru cuando se enterara de su cachorro era una niña.

Todos los Lores se habían ido y las partes, junto con la madre de Sesshomaru también se habían retirado para dejarla a ella y su hija descansar. Pero su mente estaba nublada por el miedo ante el posible futuro de su niña; aparto suavemente algunos mechones plateados de los ojos de su pequeña hija ... Estaba abrumada por el amor que tenía problemas por su pequeña. Si había tenido una luz, me había pedido si su madre tenía el amor en una de sus formas más puras cuando la abrazó por primera vez. A Kagome ... no le importaba, podría, mientras observaba a su bebé, porque haría lo que fuera necesario para mantenerla con ella.

oOo

Sesshomaru caminaba con calma, aunque por dentro estaba ansioso por ver a su hijo ya Kagome, estaba bastante contento de que ambos hubieran sobrevivido al parto. Esperaba ver a su hijo rápido, así como abrazarlo también; se tenía si tenía cabello plateado o negro. Pensó en ese sueño que había tenido sobre sus futuros hijos con Kagome; Quería crearlos con Kagome, como el niño que acababan de crear juntos.

Parado afuera de la habitación de parto, abrió las puertas para ver a Kagome descansando con su hijo en sus brazos. Camino en silencio, sus ojos dorados miraban a su hijo en los brazos de su concubina... Su aroma era tan débil que apenas se podía percibir. Mirando a su hijo, vio el cabello plateado y los ojos azul océano mirándolo, su mente instantáneamente evoco a la pequeña niña de cabello plateado de su sueño, lo primero que llego a su mente al verla fue, la luna. Cuidadosa y gentilmente tomo en brazos a su recién nacido, olisqueó a su hijo mientras el cachorro hacía lo mismo... Se sorprendido por lo que el olor le reveló.

Una hija.

Miró a la niña en sus manos, tan débil y delicada... Sería tan simple matarla en un instante. Mataría a cualquiera que amenazara a su hija, la protegería y sabía el nombre perfecto para su pequeña luz de luna. Sentándose, miró a su hija... Sintió una extraña emoción, una que recordaba haber sentido por Rin cuando ella estaba bajo su cuidado. La idea de que su hija fuera lastimada lo enfermó de dolor y rabia, tanta así que, sus ojos se pusieron rojos al solo pensarlo. Los gemidos de su pequeña luz de luna pronto lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, dejándole ver que Kagome estaba tratando de levantarse de la cama y que su pequeña hija tenía lágrimas en sus ojos azul océano. La vista de sus lágrimas le dolió mucho... Había asustado a su pequeña luz de luna.

―Quédate allí, Kagome... Nuestra hija te necesita y no quiero que te agotes levantándote de la cama. ― Le dijo mientras le entregaba a la niña. Ella tomó a su hija y la abrazó, como Kagome deseaba protegerla. Su hijo dejó de gemir y las lágrimas se secaron, le dolió que no pudiera hacer eso por su hija porque él era la razón por la que ella estaba asustada.

Su madre era la persona con la que se sentía segura... y él era a quien ella temía.

―Su nombre es Mizuki. ―Le dijo a Kagome cuando su máscara volvió a su lugar y salió de las habitaciones, dejando a su hija y a su madre solas. Su madre esperaba en la puerta. ―Ve a buscar a Mizuki para presentarla a los Lores. ―Ordenó el platinado mientras avanzaba, su madre lo miró alejarse.

La frialdad en su rostro la confundió mucho... Había estado tan ansioso por conocer a su hijo, pero ahora parecía disgustado. Ella sabía que a él no le importaría el género de su cachorro mientras fuera sano y de sangre pura.

La madre de Sesshomaru entró para ver a Kagome sosteniendo a su nieta, su mirada reflejaba miedo y preocupación. Al acercarse, la demoniza trato de averiguar lo que inquietaba a la primeriza madre.

―Kagome... ¿Qué pasa? ―Preguntó, sorprendiendo a Kagome por un momento. La azabache miró a la mujer mayor, ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Que estaba feliz, molesta y preocupada por su pequeña? Estaba feliz de poder abrazar a su bebé, pero había estado reprimiendo su molestia ante la manera en que la habían forzado a tenerla, y estaba preocupada por la opinión de Sesshomaru sobre su primogénita.

Había visto sus ojos rojos cuando la niña comenzó a gemir. Kagome se preguntó qué sentiría Sesshomaru por su hija; ella recordaba cómo había estado tan seguro de que sería un niño.

―Nada... Solo estoy cansada después de tener esta pequeña princesa. ―Mintió Kagome; sin darse cuenta de que la madre de Sesshomaru sabía que la estaba engañando. La mujer observó a Kagome por unos momentos antes de tomar a su nieta en brazos.

―No te preocupes, te devolveré a la pequeña Mizuki después de la fiesta de presentación. ―Dijo la demoniza antes de irse con su perfecta nieta. Kagome las vio irse antes de descansar la cabeza; el sueño la alcanzo rápidamente. Pero sus pensamientos aún la acosaban mientras dormía.

oOo

Sesshomaru miró a su madre y su pequeña luz de luna mientras se acercaban a él antes de entrar al jardín donde los Lores se encontraban, todos disfrutando del día. Los Señores se volvieron hacia ellos y se inclinaron cuando vieron a la pequeña bebé en brazos de su abuela, mientras susurraban entre ellos. Sesshomaru levantó ambas manos para silenciar a los Lores antes de hablar.

―Les agradezco a todos por presenciar el nacimiento de mi hija y deseo presentarles a todos a mi primogénita, Mizuki.

Los Lores se acercaron a la madre de Sesshomaru para mirar a Mizuki nuevamente.

―Es maravilloso que tu concubina haya tenido una hija, Sesshomaru, espero que seas amable y me dejes criar con ella, me gustaría hablar sobre ello esta noche. ―Dijo el Señor del Norte y se alejó antes de que Sesshomaru pudiera decirle que estaría criando con Kagome tan pronto como su cuerpo estuviera listo y recuperado.

No estaba contento de que otros quisieran estar entre los muslos de Kagome, derramando su semilla en su dulce flor; sintió la ira hervir en su sangre al pensar en el vientre de Kagome hinchado por el hijo de otro... No, él no permitiría que los otros señores tocaran a Kagome.

― ¡Sesshomaru! ¿Ya pensaste a quién entregaras a tu cachorra? Tengo un hijo que estará buscando hembra dentro de unos cien años. ―Dijo otro Señor mientras aparecía a su lado. Sesshomaru volvió repentinamente los ojos rojos al Señor; no quería que ningún hombre tocara su pequeña luz de luna. Ni siquiera tenía un mes, y ya parecía que estaban planeando quitarle a su hija.

Pues no lo permitiría.

oOo

Kagome se despertó solo para ver a Sesshomaru en la cama con ella, su pequeña niña dormía en sus brazos. Sesshomaru notó que Kagome estaba despierta y que lo miraba a él y a su hija, se preguntó qué estaría pasando por su cabeza.

― ¿Estás molesto porque es una niña? ―Preguntó Kagome, por lo que tomo desprevenido a Sesshomaru con su pregunta tan repentina. Él la miró sabiendo que estaba esperando su respuesta, pero le sorprendió que pensara que estaría molesto por tener una hija en lugar de un hijo. Miró a su niña, dormida en sus brazos... Su hija, Mizuki, era demasiado perfecta para molestarlo.

―Tu pregunta es tonta-

― ¿Cómo que mi pregunta es tonta? Cuando recuerdo perfectamente que tener una niña sería mal visto, quiero saber si tengo que preocuparme de que mi hija sienta que su padre no la ama. ―Preguntó Kagome, su voz brusca, pero suave solo por su hija dormida.

Kagome no quería que su pequeña hija no se sintiera amada por su género o sintiera que era más débil solo por ser niña. Kagome haría todo lo posible para ver que su pequeña fuera feliz y libre de la maldita jaula en la que se encontraban. La azabache comenzaba a sentir que no había escapatoria para ella, pero eso no quería decir que su hija no pudiera ser feliz, sin importar la infelicidad de su madre.

Sesshomaru miró a Kagome, no tenía idea de que ella tenía ese tipo de inquietudes... Fue un tonto al no verlo y se preguntó qué le había estado metiendo en la cabeza su madre.

―Nuestra hija es perfecta y estoy orgulloso de que hayamos podido crearla, los nacimientos de demonios femeninos son raros y escasos, pero es aún más preciosa porque nació de tu útero. ―Le dijo a Kagome antes de acariciar la carita de Mizuki, haciendo que la niña sonriera en sueños.

― ¿Y eso por qué? ―Preguntó Kagome... Mirando la interacción entre padre e hija.

―Porque ella será tan fértil como una humana, aunque ella es un demonio puro en su interior. ―Dijo; Kagome lo miró y frunció el ceño, fértil... Eso significaba que su pequeña niña sufriría su destino cuando tuviera la edad suficiente. ―Pero esa será su elección... Sinceramente, espero que los otros Lores no consideren útil tratar de obligarla a elegir o me veré en la obligación de enfrentar muchas guerras. ―Kagome lo miró fijamente, preguntándose si lo había escuchado bien.

Con sus pensamientos revueltos en la cabeza, vio a Sesshomaru ser un padre amoroso para su hija. Imaginaba el futuro en su mente, cómo sería la vida de Mizuki, pero Kagome apartó sus preocupaciones cuando su pequeña despertó con el estómago hambriento. Sesshomaru le entregó a Mizuki y movió su Kosode para que su pequeña pudiera tomar su comida.

Sesshomaru observó cómo su hija se aferraba al pecho de su madre con hambre, sonrió al darse cuenta de que su pequeña era un poco ruidosa, cuando los ruidos fuertes de succión llegaron a sus oídos. Pero también envidiaba a su pequeña luz de luna para disfrutar del pecho de su madre y la dulce leche que contenía; le encantaría volver a probar su leche ya que había pasado un tiempo. Pero veía contento a su pequeña niña disfrutando de su comida y estaba sana a pesar de su nacimiento prematuro. Aunque el miedo lo invadió al pensar que ella podría enfermarse debido a su precocidad, no quería perder a su pequeña luz de luna debido a las estúpidas acciones de su pareja… Tendría que castigarla aún más cuando su hermano se fuera.

También observó el rostro de Kagome, la mirada de amor y paz que cayó sobre su rostro mientras veía a su hija amamantar de su pecho... Lo llenó de esa extraña emoción que había sentido antes cuando había abrazado a Mizuki por primera vez... Le preocupaba y le hizo preguntarse si no debería dormir en la cama con Kagome como había planeado. Tal vez haya llegado el momento de volver a tener una sesión celestial con Sakura, aunque la idea de hacerlo lo dejo... Disgustado.

oOo

Sesshomaru se sentó frente al hermano de su compañera, el Señor del Norte, Takashi. Sesshomaru sabía muy bien que el hermano de su compañera deseaba tomar a su concubina y llenarla con su semilla. El mero pensamiento llenó de ira a la bestia silenciosa dentro de él, que esperaba para atacar a su presa y deleitarse con la sangre y la carne de su presa.

― ¿Cómo está mi hermana? Espero que no hayas sido demasiado duro con ella, después de todo, tu hija y tu concubina sobrevivieron al parto. ―A Sesshomaru no le gustó cómo Takashi actuó, como si su hermana no hubiera hecho nada malo cuando Kagome y su hija pudieron haber muerto. No reaccionaria así si hubiera sido su hermana, en lugar de Kagome.

―No eres quien para preguntar tal cosa. Sakura dejó de ser tu hermana cuando se convirtió en mi compañera y en cuanto a mi concubina-

―Me gustaría comprártela en lugar de simplemente pedirla prestada, para engendrar a mis hijos de su cuerpo. ―Interrumpió Takashi, con una sonrisa aguda que asustaría a un demonio de rango menor o cualquier humano. Sesshomaru estaba más que decidido a no dejar ir a Kagome; sabía que ella nunca sería feliz estando con ese bastardo.

―Hn ¿Por qué deseas apartarla de mí? ¿Y cuánto estas dispuesto a pagar por ella? ―Takashi sonrió y se hizo aún más amable con la pregunta, Sesshomaru, sabía que el hermano de su compañera, no quería Kagome para más que un calentador de cama y una matriz para que sus hijos crecieran.

―Te ofrecería alrededor de cuarenta cofres de jade y otros cuarenta cofres de oro, y en cuanto a por qué la quiero... ¿Qué puedo decir? Verla dar a luz a tu hija, simplemente, me pone duro por tocarla, el dolor que muestra su rostro era tan dulce y su aroma... Quiero ser la causa de su dolor y quiero que mis hijos se desarrollen de su cuerpo fértil.

Sesshomaru miró al hermano de su compañera, su máscara de indiferencia por fuera, pero por dentro estaba él más que asqueado por el demonio que tenía delante. Estaba debajo de los nobles demonios como ellos desear ver a sus hembras sufriendo y peor aún ser la causa de ello. Las hembras eran frágiles y solo querían dar a los demonios de alto estatus placer y descendencia, querer causarles dolor era demasiado... Lamentable, y demostró que ese demonio era un hombre débil

―Debes estar pensando que soy débil... ¿Verdad? ―Takashi preguntó con esa sonrisa todavía en su lugar; no era tonto, sabía que los demonios nobles lo verían como una debilidad, pero en verdad era una fuerza que necesitaba ser utilizada. Su mundo no era tan diferente del mundo de los mortales nobles; los hombres nobles cambiaban a sus hijas por poder y fuerza. Los nobles humanos actuaban como superiores hasta que caía la noche, luego hacían lo que quisieran con sus mujeres... Takashi descubrió que eso era divertido, de alguna manera. Los demonios no eran diferentes en muchos aspectos que los humanos, pero los humanos ocultaban su verdadera naturaleza, mientras que los demonios no... Aunque estaban comenzando a hacerlo.

Takashi no vio ninguna razón del por qué debería hacer eso cuando otros lo hacían.

―Lo que creo, es de poca importancia, sin embargo, pensaré en tu oferta. ―Sesshomaru dijo... Aunque era cierto. Lo que pensaba de él era de poca importancia, pero Sesshomaru... Inmediatamente supo que nunca dejaría a Kagome sola con Takashi, a menos que estuviera dispuesto a permitir que la madre de su hija desapareciera de sus vidas. No obstante, sabía que su pequeña luz de luna estaría molesta con él, tal como lo estaría su madre y la idea de dejar ir a Kagome era... también deprimente para él.

―Ya veo... Bueno, estoy seguro de que lo pensarás y estoy seguro de que mi hermana se encargará de tus necesidades, ya que es probable que dejes descansar a tu concubina hasta que se recupere de su embarazo... Cuando lo haga ¿Planeas comenzar a trabajar en tu próximo hijo, cierto? ―Takashi preguntó... Un plan formándose en su cabeza.

―Planeo plantar mi semilla en mi concubina dentro de cien días a partir de ahora.

oOo

La madre de Sesshomaru se sentó al lado de Kagome, sosteniendo a su pequeña nieta una vez más. Mizuki estaba despierta, pero en silencio mientras observaba a su abuela, sus ojos azul océano tenían una clara fascinación dentro de ellos. La madre de Sesshomaru recordó a su hijo cuando acababa de nacer, tenía la misma mirada de fascinación en sus propios ojos, le hizo preguntarse si esta pequeña niña sería como su padre cuando creciera.

La demoniza miró a la madre de su nieta, que dormía en silencio, todavía cansada por el parto. La demoniza, en su corazón, sabía que su nieta sería como su padre en mente, pero sería como su madre en espíritu. No sabía cómo, pero todo en ella susurraba que la pequeña Mizuki sería fuerte como sus dos padres. Mirando de regreso a su nieta, aparto un poco de su hermoso cabello plateado de su pequeña cara y sintió cierta culpa por la manera en que engaño para que su pequeña nieta fuera creada.

No se sintió culpable al obligar a Kagome a convertirse en la concubina de su hijo, pero sí se sintió culpable por no haber podido hacer que la joven se sintiera feliz con su nuevo papel en su vida. La madre de Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que necesitaba trabajar más duro para hacer que la vida de Kagome fuera feliz aquí.

oOo

Sesshomaru gimió mientras derramaba su semilla dentro de Sakura. No había disfrutado de la sesión Celestial como debería haberlo hecho, pero era una tradición tener solo sesiones Celestiales con su pareja o concubina, pero debía hacerlo con su compañera mientras la madre de su primogénita descansaba del parto. Se retiró de Sakura, feliz de que el anudamiento solo ocurriera durante las sesiones de Reproducción, puesto que era un método natural para evitar posibles fallas en la concepción y para dejar que su semilla tenga tiempo de echar raíces en el útero.

Rápidamente se puso la ropa, no veía razón alguna para quedarse, ahora que la sesión Celestial había terminado, deseaba dormir en el futón de Kagome con ella. Quería ayudarla con su hija en sus comidas nocturnas; además, no deseaba dormir en la cama con Sakura.

Sakura vio cómo su compañero se iba, pero no evitó que lo hiciera. ¿Cuál era el punto? Cuando esa puta pronto estaría fuera de sus vidas.

* * *

Hola mis amadas follower's, si, sé que me la he pasado muy pero muy ausente y no tengo excusas, sin embargo, no es secreto para nadie que he estado sufriendo por mi ansiedad, depresión, estrés, problemas personales y familiares, últimamente me encuentro en un estado de continuo vacío emocional, nada me llena, nada me inspira, nada me motiva. Se lee medio dramático, pero no espero que todas lo entiendan, es que siento solo quiero desaparecer, olvidarme del mundo, de su gente, de las crisis, de mis estudios e incluso de mi propia familia.

Ahora todo es discusiones, dolores de cabeza, me siento tan sola y desanimada por todo que, no encuentro las fuerzas ni las ganas para escribir algo nuevo o para traducir este fic, nuevamente pido disculpas porque traducir este fic es una responsabilidad que yo tome a conciencia, sin contar que aún existe una secuela que está siendo publicada, me tomara tiempo pero voy a continuar con el trabajo de traducción, por ustedes y por The Lady of Gaia, porque no todas las autoras gringas le otorgan a cualquier latina desequilibrada como Bloody el permiso para traducir sus historias.

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, y les recuerdo, no puedo cambiar nada de la trama de la historia, no es mía y hacerlo sería quebrantar mi código de ética, además de ser una falta de respeto a la señora Gaia. No puedo tomarme ciertas atribuciones en un trabajo que no es mío, por lo que a quienes ofrecieron sus sugerencias y propuestas para la que relación entre Kagome y Sesshomaru mejorara, o que ya se muera Sakura y todo eso, pues no se podrá, sin ánimo de hacer spoilers, pero el que este fic tenga secuela es por algo importante que pasara ¿No creen?

Este es mi regalo de navidad para ustedes, tratare de no tardarme tanto con el próximo, no prometo nada pero tengo mis esfuerzos para que la depresión no me gane.

No olviden dejar sus rw, son el azúcar de mi café. Las amo. Besos


	8. Chapter 8

Esta historia no me pertenece, pero obtuve el permiso de la autora, The Lady of Gaia, para traducirlo al español.

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen.

_**Si vislumbran alguno que otro horror ortográfico, espero tengan la amabilidad de señalarlo para yo poder corregirlo tan rápido como me sea posible, gracias.**_

Capítulo 8: Lucha

* * *

Kagome disfrutaba de las aguas termales que calmaban su cuerpo, su pequeña niña estaba con su abuela; Estaba simplemente feliz de que se le permitiera salir de la sala de partos. Había odiado que la hubieran mantenido en esa habitación durante cien días, le habían ordenado que no hiciera nada, que descansara su cuerpo para Sesshomaru y que se ocupara de saciar el hambre de su bebé. No había libertad para ella, y se preguntó ¿Por qué tenía que descansar su cuerpo? ... Sería demasiado pronto para tener otro hijo… Ni siquiera quería tener otro con Sesshomaru. Quería que sus bebés se hicieran con amor con el hombre o el demonio que amara... No un demonio que había visto como aliado y no porque quiera que le dé un heredero.

Pero, de nuevo, ella era la concubina de Sesshomaru o, en un mejor término, su fábrica de bebés... Quería recuperar su libertad. Deseaba no haberse quedado dormida, y simplemente haberse ido directamente al pueblo. No se arrepintió de quedar embarazada o de dar a luz a su pequeña hija, pero sí se arrepentía por el hecho de que Sesshomaru fuera el padre de su hijo.

Miró el techo, sus pensamientos zumbaban ¿Que debía hacer? ...Mizuki era demasiado pequeña para llevarla en el tipo de viaje que haría ella, y se negó a dejarla, además Sesshomaru probablemente la mataría antes de permitirle irse con su hija... Él realmente se preocupaba por su pequeña 'luz de luna'. Su mente le susurró que tendría que aprender a soportar esto, soportar el hecho de que ya no era libre y que nunca volviera a serlo, soportar que a sus hijos probablemente nunca tendrían permitido llamarla mamá frente a los Señores y los sirvientes. Y soportar el hecho de que pasaría el resto de sus días en este hermoso infierno, posiblemente moriría antes de que sus hijos fueran adultos, pensó en eso al recordar que la madre de Sesshomaru le había dicho que los hijos de demonios completos tardaron más en madurar que los humanos y que en cien años, tendrían cinco años como máximo.

Dios ¿Qué iba a hacer ella?

oOo

Sesshomaru sonrió a su pequeña luz de luna mientras ella lo miraba con sus ojos azul océano desde sus brazos. Tomando un poco de su cabello plateado en la mano, suavemente le hace cosquillas en su adorable rostro con su cabello, haciéndola reír y sonreírle con alegría... impresionante teniendo en cuenta que aún le faltaban sus dientes. Le agradó enormemente que Mizuki ya no le tuviera miedo y parecía estar contenta con su presencia ahora.

―Oh, Sesshomaru... no deberías ser así con nuestra hija. Está muy por debajo de ti hacer eso. ―Dijo Sakura cuando notó que su compañero estaba con la mocosa. Había pensado en ir a ver si a su compañero le apetecía tener una sesión celestial, solo para ver que estaba perdiendo el tiempo con su mocosa en la oficina... Dios, quería ahogar a la inútil niña. Su compañero siempre estaba con la mocosa y la puta, casi la hizo infeliz no poder dar a luz, cuando pensó en cómo sería, siendo ella, en lugar de la puta, la madre de la mocosa, siendo ella su hija de sangre y no de nombre.

Pero los desagradables efectos de engordar debido al crecimiento del bebé dentro de ella y el dolor del parto, y lo peor de todo es que no tendría sesiones celestiales con Sesshomaru. No, estaba feliz de ser estéril cuando pensaba en todas esas cosas desagradables que necesitaría hacer para darle a Sesshomaru un hijo, al final, no valía la pena en lo más mínimo. Después de todo, odiaba el dolor y eso es lo que significaba ser fértil; dolor.

Sesshomaru fulminó con la mirada a Sakura cuando Mizuki comenzó a llorar, su pequeña luz de luna siempre comenzaba a llorar si su compañero estaba demasiado cerca de ella... Y no la culpaba.

― ¿Qué quieres, Sakura? ―Gruñó, accidentalmente haciendo que Mizuki llorara más fuerte. Sesshomaru frunció el ceño a su pequeña niña y comenzó a tratar de calmarla; no le gustaba verla molesta así. ―Está bien, Mizuki. Nadie te hará daño, mi luz de luna, siempre te protegeré. ―Él susurró mientras la acunaba suavemente en sus brazos, Sakura observaba la escena con disgusto. No entendía por qué a Sesshomaru le importaba esa pequeña cosa inútil.

Mizuki dejó de llorar, pero aún gimió lastimeramente en los brazos de su padre, rompiendo su corazón.

― ¡Largo! ―Le gruñó a Sakura, sus ojos coloreándose en rojo. Sakura fulminó con la mirada a Mizuki por un momento antes de hacer lo que Sesshomaru le ordeno, sin embargo, tenía que planear algunas cosas.

Sesshomaru miró a su hija después de que su compañero abandonara la habitación; las lágrimas en sus ojitos azul océano le estaban rompiendo el corazón, no deberían estar en la cara de su hija. Se preguntó si ella sería la única hija que heredaría los ojos de su madre... Tendría que comenzar a criar con Kagome para ver si más de sus hijos se parecerían a su hermana mayor. No le importaría si más de sus hijos tuvieran los ojos de su madre, simplemente los haría más exóticos para otros demonios.

oOo

Kagome acababa de salir del baño cuando la madre de Sesshomaru vino, con sirvientes siguiéndola de cerca.

―Hola, Nori. ―Kagome saludó, finalmente conocía el nombre de la demoniza, pero solo porque le había exigido a ella y Sesshomaru que nombraran a su próxima hija como ella.

― ¿Cómo te sientes hoy, Kagome? ―Preguntó Nori; todos sus pensamientos sobre su nieta y cómo malcriarla fueron hechos a un lado para ocuparse de la tarea en cuestión.

―Estoy bien. ―respondió Kagome a la pregunta, cuando notó que los sirvientes se movieron para pararse frente a ella, presentándoles bandejas con joyas y Kimonos bellamente hechos, Kagome frunció el ceño... Y se preguntó ¿por qué se los estaban mostrando?

― ¿Para qué es esto? ¿Planeas dárselo a Sakura y quieres mi opinión o algo así? ―Kagome preguntó inocentemente, se sentía totalmente perdida ante lo que le mostraban. Sinceramente las joyas no eran lo suyo.

―Esta es una recompensa por dar a luz a una hija sana... Normalmente, una concubina como tú recibiría un costoso kimono o algunas joyas que serían apropiadas por el nacimiento de un hijo. Pero tú, Kagome le diste a Sesshomaru una hija. Algo que es realmente raro, como te dije antes, los nacimientos de hembras son tan poco frecuentes, ni el sanador sabía que llevabas en tu vientre una niña en lugar de un niño.

Kagome solo miró a Nori por un momento antes de mirar la 'recompensa'.

―No, gracias, no necesito esto. ―Dijo con honestidad, ¿Por qué necesitaría estas cosas? Ella no les daría un verdadero uso en realidad, solo estorbarían y más ahora que había vuelto a sus viejas habitaciones después de haber descansado del parto. Pero como de costumbre, sus deseos fueron ignorados, aunque la madre de Sesshomaru parecía un poco sorprendida y divertida... Como siempre cuando Kagome hacía algo fuera de lo normal aquí.

―Ya veo, pero Kagome, tú n-

―No tengo elección... Lo sé, ¡Siempre es lo mismo! ―Siseó Kagome ¡Odiaba esto! Sentía que estaba enjaulada, quería volver a ser libre. Quería tener opciones, en lo que quería, en lo que le gustaba, en dónde criar a su bebé... Quería elegir con quién podía estar. Esto era tan frustrante, que todo en su vida fuera planeado por otras personas, ¿Cómo lo aguantaban las mujeres de esta época?

―Me alegra ver que estás empezando a entender, Kagome. Sé que debe ser difícil para ti, pero eres la concubina de Sesshomaru y esa es una posición de gran honor, y, serás la única que le dará a Sesshomaru sus niños... Su futuro. ―Nori esperaba que sus palabras calmaran a Kagome antes de que comenzara a enojarse.

Kagome miró hacia otro lado, sentía como si alguien estuviera tratando de arrancarle el corazón del pecho con las manos desnudas, realmente odiaba esto.

―... Sesshomaru tendrá una sesión celestial contigo esta noche. ―Kagome miró a la madre de Sesshomaru en estado de shock por sus palabras.

― ¿Qué? ―Ella susurró... Con la esperanza de haber escuchado mal, no quería ser follada por Sesshomaru, acababa de tener a su bebé y ahora ¿Él quería follarla por diversión? ― ¡No voy a tener una jodida sesión con Sesshomaru, acabo de tener a su hija y no quiero más! ¡Si está de humor para follarse a alguien, dile que se folle a su esposa! ¡NO A MI! ―Kagome gritó la última parte, sus poderes fluctuaban sobre su ira. Este cambio en su vida estaba empezando a afectar sus poderes, a este ritmo sería incontrolable.

Nori miró a Kagome por un momento, temiendo, pero sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer... Esto era para el futuro de su linaje después de todo.

―Si esta es la actitud que tendrás ante la idea de tener una sesión celestial con mi hijo... Entonces quizás no deberías estar cerca de tu hija hasta que tu actitud cambie para mejor. ―Amenazo la demoniza, Kagome la miró fijamente, estaba congelada por la amenaza... ¿Así que este era su nuevo plan? Ahora que había tenido a su bebé, no dudaría en usar a su hija para amenazarla.

Pero la pregunta era ¿cómo se defendería de eso?

Kagome frunció el ceño cuando notó que ciertos sirvientes entraban y las sirvientas con las bandejas se iban, miró a Nori... Sabiendo que estaba a punto de ser revisada por el sanador nuevamente.

oOo

Sakura se sentó frente al estanque en los jardines del palacio, eso se debía a su hermano, quien no tenía permitido entrar al harén.

―Hola Sakura. ―Saludó Takashi mientras se sentaba junto a su hermana, Sakura inclinó la cabeza hacia él con respeto.

―Hola, mi señor hermano. Es bueno verte de nuevo. ―Saludó con una dulce sonrisa antes de mirar a los peces koi del estanque.

― ¿Cómo está esa nueva concubina? ¿Está bien? ―Preguntó; quería saberlo porque así, en cualquier momento él mismo podría tener una sesión de cría con ella.

―Ella va a tener un examen físico hoy, a ver si su cuerpo está en condiciones para aparearse nuevamente o si debería descansar un poco más. Si está lista, entonces tendrá una sesión celestial con Sesshomaru esta noche. ―Takashi miró a su hermana, estaba celosa. Era tan claro en sus ojos como las estrellas en la noche. Aunque no sabía por qué, su hermana ni siquiera amaba a Sesshomaru; ella simplemente amaba el sexo y el poder que venía con él. Pero no la culpaba... Eran de una familia que vivía solo por el poder.

Era la razón por la que quería a la pequeña y linda concubina de Sesshomaru, por el poder que ella le daría a su descendencia y por qué podría convertirla en un arma para su beneficio de conquista. Simplemente necesitaba esperar el momento para atacar y tomarla para sí mismo.

―Ten paciencia, Sakura... Pronto, ella dejara el lado de tu compañero.

oOo

Nori se sentó a un lado de la cabeza de Kagome mientras el nuevo sanador, mientras la partera revisaba su cuerpo, los sirvientes sostenían el cuerpo de la azabache contra su futón. Kagome hizo una mueca al sentir la brusquedad de la partera cuando ésta evaluó sus senos, forzando la leche que alimenta a su bebé y probándola.

―La leche carece de alguna sustancia que necesitará el bebé... Creo que precisará más carne en sus comidas para ayudar con eso. ―Murmuró la partera cuando el sanador comenzó a sondear dolorosamente a Kagome como antes, tal como la primera vez... pero esta vez, el resultado final fue diferente, para él y para todos los que la tocaban.

El sanador gritó apartando su mano, solo para descubrir que había sido purificada, al igual que las manos de la partera y los sirvientes que la retenían, la madre de Sesshomaru se alejó, preocupada ante la probabilidad de verse perjudicada por el poder de Kagome. Nori no se sorprendió cuando su hijo, Sesshomaru, irrumpió abruptamente en la habitación algunos segundos después.

― ¡LARGO! ―Él rugió a todos mientras Kagome se acurrucaba en posición fetal, su poder aun oscilando a su alrededor. Todos, a excepción de su madre, hicieron lo que fue ordenado y se fueron sin dudar.

Caminó hacia su madre y Kagome, su mente con la pregunta de qué estaba mal y por qué Kagome parecía llena de dolor.

―Madre, ¿Qué ha-?

― ¡NO QUIERO ESTO! ¡QUIERO IR A CASA! ―Gritó Kagome... Su voz, sonaba tan dolida, su rostro era escondido detrás del velo negro que formaba su cabello. Sesshomaru miró el cuerpo desnudo de Kagome antes de mirar a su madre, la mirada en sus dorados ojos le dijo todo lo que planeaba hacer.

La demoniza se levantó y salió, necesitaba ir a buscar algunas cosas para su hijo, ya que lo que estaba por suceder sería una experiencia de aprendizaje para Kagome.

―Estás en casa, Kagome. ―Dijo rotundamente Sesshomaru, no le gustaba la actitud que ella le estaba dando en ese momento y no entendía de dónde venía ¿Por qué estaba siendo así? ¿No estaba feliz? ¿O Sakura estaba siendo un problema otra vez?

El olor de la sal de sus lágrimas comenzaba a llenar la habitación, y le hacía preguntarse ¿Dónde estaba su sonrisa? ...Ella había sonreído tan bellamente cuando dio a luz a su hija, pero ahora estaba molesta. Esto era muy confuso para él.

―Esta no es mi casa, Sesshomaru... Esta es mi jaula. No lo entiendas, Estoy atrapada en esta jaula que me has impuesto y no puedo salir, no puedo extender mis alas y volar más. ―Susurró mientras lentamente dejaba que su poder volviera a caer.

―Esto no es una jaula... Este es mi harén, Kagome y tú eres mi concubina ¿No entiendes el gran honor que te he otorgado? ¿No entiendes que no tendrás nada por lo que preocuparte el resto de tus días? ¿Que siempre te protegeré por ser la madre de mis hijos?

―No quiero este honor... No me importa ni me preocupa no tener nada en el futuro o que me protejas. Soy un ser humano, Sesshomaru, con mis propios derechos y sueños. ―Esperaba que Sesshomaru la entendiera y finalmente la dejara ir, solo quería a su bebé y alejarse de este infierno. Quería llevarse a su hija, regresar al lado de Inuyasha y olvidar que él nunca será el padre de su pequeña.

―No, Kagome... No eres un ser humano con tus propios derechos y sueños. Eres un ser humano que nació para ser una propiedad en el momento en que tu género se revela al mundo, y te mostraré por qué. ―Al decir eso, Sesshomaru lo tenía claro, necesitaba poner a Kagome en su lugar y ayudarla a comprender lo que era una mujer y que, como mujer, la única felicidad que encontraría en este mundo sería estando a su lado. Necesitaba sacarle de la cabeza esas estúpidas ideas progresistas sobre tener derechos y sueños propios, y comprender que él le había dado un título y posición por el que la mayoría de las mujeres mataría.

Nori había regresado tan silenciosamente como se había ido y con ella traía las cosas que sabía que su hijo necesitaría para enseñarle a Kagome su lección. Colocando la bandeja en el suelo junto al futón en silencio, se fue otra vez, esperando que Kagome mejorara luego de lo que vendría. Sesshomaru esperó hasta que su madre se fue antes de tomar el tokkuri de la bandeja, podía oler el afrodisíaco. Tomando un sorbo del dulce líquido, apartó el cabello de la cara de Kagome y la obligó a besarlo, forzando al afrodisíaco a bajar por su garganta; Kagome se atragantó un poco y empujó a Sesshomaru.

Pronto su cuerpo reaccionó a Sesshomaru como esa primera vez, la intoxicación fluyó lentamente por sus venas y dejó un calor ardiente dentro de ella, ansiando dolorosamente su toque. Pero Sesshomaru no hizo nada, simplemente colocó el tokkuri de nuevo en la bandeja antes de levantar dos brazaletes de sellado como el que había usado antes.

Kagome trató de invocar sus poderes, pero no pasó nada; Sesshomaru colocó a los dos brazaletes sobre ella antes de alcanzar un paño de seda azul en la bandeja y cubrir los ojos de Kagome.

―Detente. ―Rogó mientras lloraba tratando de detenerlo, sus palabras fueron ignoradas; estaba cegada por la tela y su cuerpo gritó porque Sesshomaru lo tomara. Sesshomaru miró a su concubina momentáneamente... Su cuerpo estaba empezando a calentarse y endurecerse ante la vista de ella.

―No lo quites. ―Ordenó cuando Kagome trato de arrancarse el paño de seda azul, sin embargo, al escuchar sus palabras autoritarias solo trato de seguir tratando de quitarse el paño de seda.

Frunció el ceño cuando ella siguió tratando de desobedecerlo, tomo el tokkuri nuevamente; bebió una gran dosis y la forzó a tragarlo otra vez. Kagome se olvidó de la tela que cubría sus ojos y agarró los hombros de Sesshomaru... Odiaba necesitarlo, necesitaba su toque para calmar el fuego que ardía en su interior, y que la hizo doler entre las piernas, pero no hizo nada mientras la obligaba a tragar más, Sesshomaru hizo que Kagome lo soltara, luego se levantó del futón para comenzar a quitarse la ropa.

Después de quedar tan desnudo como Kagome, se sentó de nuevo en el futón y la obligó a bajar la cabeza hacia su eje mientras la movía para que él estuviera frente a su dulce coño. Él comenzó a mordisquear su clítoris, haciendo que Kagome gritara de placer.

―Kagome, quiero tu boca sobre mí, si no lo haces, también me detendré. ―Le dijo.

Las lágrimas de Kagome empaparon la tela, quería que esto se detuviera y quería liberarse de él, quería que su cuerpo dejara de desear su toque. Pero las necesidades de su cuerpo vencieron a las de su mente y su corazón; ella tomó el eje de Sesshomaru en la mano y comenzó a bombearlo. Internamente esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para él.

―Tu boca, Kagome. ―La azabache tembló ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Sesshomaru saboreó la sensación de la dulce boca caliente de Kagome sobre él, haciéndolo más duro que antes, saboreando la sensación un momento más, le dio a Kagome su recompensa por hacer lo que le dijo. Kagome sacó a Sesshomaru de su boca y comenzó a lamer y besar cuando sintió su lengua entrar en ella, haciéndola gemir de placer.

― ¿Quieres más, Kagome? ―Le susurró mientras tomaba el tokkuri y vertía algo del afrodisíaco en su mano. Lo frotó en su piel y comenzó a tocar a Kagome, ella ya no podía controlar su cuerpo o su voz.

Se sentía disgustada consigo misma por actuar así, había comenzado a empalarse en sus dedos y gritar por el placer que estaba obteniendo de eso. Pero después del quinto orgasmo, apartó los dedos de su coño, haciéndola llorar por la pérdida y el vacío que rápidamente estaba tomando su lugar.

― ¿Estás comenzando a entender, Kagome? Las mujeres, demoniacas o humanas no son nada, en este reino, no son nada, su única función es ser utilizadas por el placer de los hombres. Las mujeres deben ser utilizadas para dar a luz a la próxima generación... Dar a luz el futuro, pero no lo cambian, ni tampoco cambian a los hombres. ―Le susurró Sesshomaru al oído cuando la movió para sentarla en su regazo.

Se quitó la tela y vio unos desafiantes ojos azul océano que lo miraban con lágrimas.

―Si eso es cierto... ¿Qué hay de nuestra hija? ¿Mi destino como tu puta se convertirá en el de ella con otro hombre? ¿Quieres que su corazón y su espíritu mueran en un harén? ¿Eh, Sesshomaru? ―Preguntó Kagome antes de que Sesshomaru chocara sus labios con los de ella, tomándola en un beso salvaje y moviendo su cuerpo para empalarla con el suyo.

Kagome gritó, pero el beso la calló cuando él la llenó consigo mismo. Sesshomaru no sabía cómo responder a sus preguntas, así que simplemente la embistió, besándola para evitar que siguiera hablando... Pero no dejaría de hacerle el amor hasta que Kagome entendiera su lugar en este nuevo mundo al que la había traído. No dejaría de hacerle el amor a su cuerpo hasta que dejara de intentar luchar contra él cuando se tratara de su futuro. Sabía que ella no entendía que le habían dado un gran honor y que nunca dejaría su lugar, nunca dejaría su lado.

* * *

Al igual que comunique en mi página, me siento tentada a rendirme con el trabajo de traducción de este fic, en mi inocencia creí que sería sencillo, pero me equivoque, es una responsabilidad grande y el trabajo no es menos solo porque deba arreglar la gramática y hacer entendible la lectura, no es fácil y no sé porque pensé que lo seria, creo que tendré que hablar con The Lady of Gaia para informarle que no podré seguir con la traducción, ni siquiera sé si lo estoy haciendo bien.

Las ausencias que me tomo son largas y cuando me pongo en el lugar de ustedes, me frustro porque tampoco me gusta esperar, me aburro y pierdo el interés, lo lamento mucho, la universidad, mi familia y nuevos factores de situación personal siguen deprimiéndome, no he podido ni escribir algo propio, los nuevos dibujos, créanme, es un milagro que siquiera pueda pensar en dibujar o hacer un chiste para la página, estoy súper desmotivada, a lo que nuevamente discúlpenme, ustedes no son las primeras personas a las que decepciono y tampoco serán las ultimas.

Espero que la situación del COVID-19 en sus ciudades/países este mejorando, aquí parece no tener fin la cuarentena, ya se me informo que incluso el nuevo semestre empezara desde nuestros hogares y será más caro que un semestre presencial, el factor dinero de mi casa también me tiene preocupada, bueno, son muchas cosas las que me quitan el sueño y llenan mi cabeza de puro estrés, no me siento creativa y me mata.

Sé que me leo dramática, pero de alguna forma necesitaba sacar estos sentimientos que me oprimen el pecho y no me dejan ni respirar. Bueno, mejor me despido antes de que me ponga peor.

Por favor, cuídense y tomen sus previsiones al salir de casa.


End file.
